


i have died every day waiting for you (i'll love you for a 1000 years more)

by OceanSpray5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Andrew Rich is Alive, Angst with a Happy Ending, Both of El's parents are alive, El has her real family, El is Jane Ives-Rich, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Reunion, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Season/Series 02, What Could Have Been, tendrew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpray5/pseuds/OceanSpray5
Summary: “It’s more than that Becky, I know it. Terry’s trying to tell me to find her.”“Andrew, you have officially lost your mind! Jane. Isn’t. Alive. She was never born to begin with!” Becky yelled.“The lab could have covered it up, Becky. You think they can fry Terry’s brains and make it look like a coincidence but they can’t steal a baby and pretend she was never born?” Andrew’s temper was flaring now. He knew his daughter was out there. He had to find her and not even his sister in law could stop him.orAndrew Rich survives and comes back from captivity in Vietnam years after the war ends only to complete his beloved's mission to find their long lost daughter, Jane, and save her from Brenner and Hawkins Lab.
Relationships: Becky Ives & Andrew Rich, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Andrew Rich, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Kali Prasad, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jim "Chief" Hopper & Andrew Rich, Terry Ives/Andrew Rich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is a repost of one that has been posted before. I had listed one of my fellow brainstormers as a co-author despite writing every word of the fic myself. They were recently exposed for harassing minors, disrespecting boundaries and general misconduct especially on Twitter. I no longer wish to associate with them and thus I had to repost before my fic and effort could be harmed or unfairly claimed. For more information, the original fic of the same title is still up and I've left a note there explaining in a little more detail what occurred in case anyone is curious.
> 
> The idea for this was born from the idea of Andrew Rich - El's real father - surviving. In the book he's said to go MIA in Vietnam after Brenner has him forcefully sent to war and this is a what-if fic if he was still alive and came back before the show. He didn't know Jane existed before leaving so the story mainly focuses on him coming home and dealing with the aftermath of everything and eventually finding his daughter again. 
> 
> Terry and Andrew were seriously the original Mileven so I recommend anyone who's interested to check them out. They had the same goofy adoring relationship as Mike and El and Andrew is basically an older Mike in some ways. Andrew and Terry even hadad their own 'Party' called the Fellowship based on LOTR.
> 
> Andrew isn't given enough love despite him being, hands down, the best parent (or he would have been if he had the chance). Hopper is great but Andrew would have been better. I hope this fic helps people see how awesome Terry and Andrew are and how great they would be with Jane. I haven't read Suspicious Minds but luckily I had enough references to manage writing this.
> 
> The title is from Christina Perri's A Thousand Years. It's a romantic song but it's meant to reference both Mileven and Tendrew waiting for each other and Tendrew waiting for El to come home to them as well.

Andrew Rich’s life took a downward turn the day he decided to participate in the Anti-Vietnam War Protest. His life had been smooth sailing up till then. He was the only child of a middle-class family so naturally his parents doted on him and adored him. His tendency to mischief certainly irritated them but it had never led him into trouble he couldn’t come back from. He had good friends who had his back and he loyally had theirs. He was good looking too so there wasn’t any abuse to be suffered in that aspect either. His grades stuck to As with a few Bs anytime he became a little too careless and he had a loving girlfriend who he was planning on marrying and who shared his world views. All in all, Andrew Rich had been lucky all his life. But luck tends to run out...

It hadn’t been his first time in a protest but it had definitely been the first time things had gone so wrong. He hadn’t expected to be arrested and the university to look up his past records. The minor offenses he’d had over the years–all for good cause of course–piled up in front of the committee’s eyes and their decision started to lean against his favor. His parents came through for him, pleading with the people on the board to be lenient. It was his last year of college and he was a good student. His participation hadn’t meant to cause any harm. For a second it seemed the jury would rule in his favor.

“He is a good student,” the board noticed, going over his grades. “And he hasn’t had any major offense. Perhaps the news is getting to him too much. Times are certainly bad enough to get any young man fearful of the draft to act out against the war.”

But just as quickly as things turned right, they went wrong as well. The board had been considering allowing him to stay to complete his degree on probation with a few conditions; No more rallies and no more offenses and he’d have to do volunteer work around campus. But the very next week, before the decision had been finalized on paper, the board changed their mind. The 180 had been shocking considering how lenient they were being. Andrew didn’t know why they’d so suddenly changed their minds when he had been on his best behavior as well.

All he knew was that one day he was almost safe, and the next day he was expelled; a notice handed to him asking him to return any library books he’d borrowed and to collect any of his items he had on campus. He wasn’t welcome back.

His luck only seemed to get worse the day the next drafts were announced. September 14th was on the list. Happy Birthday to him. Andrew couldn’t believe the irony. He had been expelled for protesting the war, and now he was being forced to go and fight in it. Initially he had been in shock; the weight of the ordeal hadn’t set in and for a few days he went about life as normal. His parent’s heartbroken looks and Terry’s sadness when they talked on the phone drove him to anger. It wasn’t fair! Innocent people were dying on both sides. The government was forcing people to fight in the name of glory and patriotism but Andrew didn’t buy into that bullshit. It sucked that now he had no choice in the matter. If only he had stayed back during that one rally. Despite it being irrational as well, Andrew couldn’t help but think, the circumstances were too perfect to be a coincidence. His expulsion and immediate draft? It was like a sick cosmic joke.

He didn’t have time to dwell on these thoughts though because the time before he was shipped off he wanted to make the best of. Swallowing his anger, he hugged his parents, joked with his friends and kissed his girlfriend. They all worried about him and he worried too. But he knew he had to make the best of the time he had left. He tried not to notice his mother’s tears or his father’s tone when they spoke to him. He tried to ignore his friend’s faltering smiles; the fear this would be the last time they ever saw him so carefree at the back of their minds. What he couldn’t ignore was Terry.

The three years they had spent together were the happiest Andrew had ever been. Somehow, somewhere, between meeting her and loving her he had grown up. She was fiery and stubborn but careful and collected. In some ways she was exactly like him but in others she tamed him. She got him to slow down when he was getting too hyper; in turn he got her too loosen up when she was stressing herself. Andrew knew he would miss her most. In one of their last nights they spent together Terry had started crying. She broke down as they cuddled and stargazed from the porch of her home. Andrew held her tight, trying to keep himself together for her.

“You know,” he said, when Terry eventually quietened down. “Not all soldiers die when they go to war. Some come back triumphant and get a kiss from their wives waiting back home.”

Terry looked a little confused but a wry smile came to her lips.

“Too bad you don’t have a wife then, huh?” she teased, her voice still a little heavy from the tears she had shed.

“No,” Andrew agreed. “But I was planning on proposing after we were done with college anyway, babe.” He was very serious and Terry was silent. They had talked about marriage before but never so definitely; they’d always assumed they’d have more time for that later.

“Are… are you proposing right now?” Terry asked incredulously; almost laughing at the suddenness of his proposal, almost crying at the more obvious reminder that he was leaving again and wouldn’t graduate.

“If you’ll have me,” Andrew nodded firmly. Kissing Terry on the temple, he continued, “I promise, I’ll make it back and we’ll get married. I’ll get you a ring and everything. We’ll get married and we’ll have a family. We’ll name our kids things like Frodo and Arwen. They’ll hate us forever but there’s no compromise on Lord of the Rings.”

Terry choked out a laugh and Andrew chuckled with her. Voice soft and serious he promised her, “We’ll be ok, babe. I’ll come back to you.”

Terry felt tears fall but trying to keep her she said, “That was the most awful proposal I have ever witnessed. Why anyone would say yes is beyond me.”

“Would you want it from anyone else?” Andrew grinned.

“No,” Terry agreed. “Of course, I’ll marry you Andrew,” she said softly. “But I’m naming our children. They really would hate us our whole lives if you did it.”

Andrew threw his head back and laughed. He pulled Terry closer, resting his head on hers as she lay snuggled in closer, her head in the crook of his neck.

“Deal,” he told her, kissing her hairline softly. If only he knew how hard that deal would be to keep. And if only he knew that of all those promises he’d made, one of them had already happened.

He was shipped off only days later. After that Andrew experienced some of the worst years in his life. The war was horrible; that was uncontested. Dead bodies fell on both sides and Andrew had to put his morals on hold to fight to survive. He hated himself but more than that he hated the people behind the war, behind the bloodshed, who sat on their cushy chairs and made decisions the common man was suffering for. It had barely been a month on the front lines before he was captured. He moved a moment too late and he became a captive. A prisoner of war. He had gotten separated from his troop and had suffered injuries that would have killed him if he hadn’t been found and captured by the other side. They didn’t treat him kindly, he was their prisoner after all, but they had saved his life. Emotions meant little in the war so, despite Andrew’s hatred for the war he was in, they tortured him for information and his life became a different kind of hell in the years following.

The war finally came to an end in 1975 and Andrew had never been more relieved as when he heard that; stuck in a cold gloomy cell that had somehow not yet driven him insane, he held out a hope that he would make it home. He would see his parents again, his friends too. He’d see Terry again. It took another two years before he could finally be shipped back. War tensions and prisoner negotiations weren’t quickly arranged matters. And for some reason, Andrew had been one of the last to be allowed back home. There had been an issue with his identity that almost wasn’t resolved and it was only at the eleventh hour he found out he was going back with the final set of war prisoners. The same niggling feeling he used to get– of the universe playing a sick prank on him– returned, because of all the prisoners being held he was the only one who had such a long drawn out case. But once more, he pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He was finally going home and he’d see his loved ones again.

So, when he finally did arrive on his doorstep, tears in his eyes because he was going to see his Mom and Dad again, Andrew was sent spiraling when he found out they had both already passed. In his ecstasy of going home, he hadn’t even considered his parents ages. They had been getting on in age and weren’t always well. They hadn’t known their son was alive. He had been listing as _Missing, Presumably Dead_ for years. The grief had been too much for his mother and his father had shortly followed. Andrew’s parents were gone, his childhood home someone else’s property.

The bigger shock came when Andrew had looked for Terry. He knew it was foolish to hope that she’d still be waiting. It had almost been seven years since he’d been gone. If his parents thought he was dead, there’s no doubt Terry would have thought so too. And if Terry thought he was gone… there was nothing stopping her from moving on and carrying forward with her life even though they had promised to get married once he was back. The thought itself almost broke Andrew then and there. His sanity after years of torture was hanging by a thread but he pulled himself together. He had to find her first. It wasn’t hard. Terry and Becky still lived in their old home, the one their parents had left behind for them.

It sat there, Number 515 on Larrabee Street, same as he remembered it when he left. The grass was still overgrown and the wood pile was still on the porch next to the door. Andrew knocked on the door, bracing himself for any news, good or bad. Becky opened it. Her expression betrayed her shock and she had teared up, seeing her sister’s old boyfriend–who would have been her brother-in-law had life been kinder–safe and sound albeit not entirely healthy.

“Hey Becky,” Andrew greeted with a weak smile and teary eyes. He hugged his girlfriend’s older sister as she gaped in shock. It had been so long since he’d seen a familiar face. “Is Terry home?” he finally asked when he pulled away.

Becky’s face, which had been happy and relieved moments ago upon his return fell. “Andrew…” she whispered, sadly. “There’s something you should know.”

And Andrew braced himself to find out that Terry had a boyfriend. She was married now and living her best life with children and a husband–all the things he’d promised her on this very porch before he’d left but hadn’t been able to give her.

What he found out was so much worse.

Because Terry was home. Becky showed him to the living room where Terry was sitting in a rocking chair, watching TV looking a few years older but beautiful as ever. Andrew rushed to her, crying because she was here and he had missed her. Coming back to her had been the thought that had kept him sane. But when he called out to her, she looked at him without recognition; her eyes lacking the vivacious spark he remembered. Her lips formed words silently as she looked through him almost as if he was invisible.

“Terry?” Andrew looked confused. Why wasn’t she responding? Why didn’t she look happy to see him? He grasped his beloved’s hand, and squeezed it tightly, desperately. “Terry, it’s me! Andrew! You remember me, right? What happened, babe. Please say something.”

“I’m sorry, Andrew.” Becky whispered from behind him. “She… she’s not doing so well.”

“What happened to her,” Andrew asked, eyes tearing up. Something was seriously wrong and it scared him.

“You should come and sit down,” Becky said gently, something not at all common to the jaded woman. “I’ll tell you everything.”

That night Andrew Rich went to sleep sobbing. He lied on the carpet in his baby daughter’s room–he had refused Becky’s offer of the guest room–unable to leave it but unable to stand being there too.

“Her name was going to be Jane,” Becky had said. “Terry was pregnant. She called to tell you but your mother said you’d already left. She… she didn’t make it. Terry miscarried in the third trimester. I’m so sorry, Andrew.”

He had had a daughter. _A daughter_. A precious little baby girl and he didn’t even know it. Before he’d left, he’d promised Terry a family. They almost had a family. They had a baby girl and Andrew never even got the chance to meet her. To know she existed. Andrew couldn’t help but blame himself. Maybe if he had been there. If he hadn’t been part of that _stupid_ rally, if he hadn’t gotten himself _expelled_ , if he hadn’t been drafted in a war he wanted no part of! Maybe if he were here to take care of Terry, be with her in the highs and lows during her pregnancy, they wouldn’t have lost the baby. His baby girl would still be alive. She’d be 7 years old, probably.

Andrew wondered what she’d look like. Would she look more like him or Terry? Would she have Terry’s wit and caution or his more carefree personality? Would she love Lord of the Rings or would she find some other favorite books, instead? All these questions he asked himself then sobbed because he didn’t know the answer. Would never know the answer. All he knew was, until a few hours ago he had no idea he was a father, but even so he loved his baby girl with all his heart. Even if he never got to meet her.

“I’m sorry, Terry,” Andrew apologized the next day. She was unresponsive. Andrew wondered if she even knew he was there despite a feeling in his gut telling him she could. A few tears slipped down his cheeks as he kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you babe, I’m sorry we lost our little girl.”

In the next second Terry sharply inhaled and she looked straight at Andrew, her gaze piercing. “Jane,” she uttered, before exhaling and the alert expression on her face faded.

“She does that,” Becky said from the kitchen door. “Come and eat breakfast Andrew. I know you’re not hungry. Terry wasn’t either when she first found out. But you need to eat. You’re already in a pretty bad shape.”

Andrew listened to the older woman and sat down. He’d never had a sister but Becky had been as good as one when he was dating Terry. It seemed she had slipped back into that role now that he was back.

“What do you mean she does that?” Andrew asked after a few moments, forcefully swallowing down his eggs. His throat felt like sandpaper. “And what happened to Terry? How did she get like this? It couldn’t have been because of losing J-jane… could it?” His voice catching on his daughter’s name.

Becky looked at him for a few seconds, almost as if scrutinizing him. Finally, she sighed.

“You know that lab, Terry used to volunteer at? For MKUltra” Becky asked. Andrew nodded. “Well Terry… she had this whole theory in her mind that they stole Jane. The doctors said it was a miscarriage, the baby was never alive. But Terry was convinced she heard Jane cry. As soon as she woke up, she went on this tangent about some doctor from the lab stealing away Jane. She refused to believe otherwise. There were no medical records, no birth certificate. But Terry didn’t listen.”

Andrew gulped, looking at Terry still on the rocking chair. His heart was heavy. How could he have missed such an important part of his beloved’s life. He hated himself for being unable to be there for her. Becky took a drag of her cigarette.

“She was grieving you and she was grieving Jane. No matter what anyone said, Terry was convinced. She poured over files and files of missing kids who were believed to have ‘powers’ just like she said Jane did. First, she tried suing the lab and when that didn’t work out… eventually, she took off on her own to find her. From what I heard, she walked into that lab and shot a security guard. They detained her for a while but when she came out… she was like this.”

“They did this to her?” Andrew’s voice trembled with rage.

“I don’t know,” Becky said. “They told me she walked into a room where some experimentation was going on and ended up hurting herself. But if they hurt her, I wouldn’t be surprised. She trespassed on government property and hurt someone all on the basis of some conspiracy.”

“What conspiracy?”

“Well for one thing, she was convinced the lab stole Jane because she had some mental abilities. It’s impossible of course. Like I told you, she was never born. And for another, she was convinced that the Doctor at that lab was the reason you ended up getting drafted.”

Andrew inhaled sharply at that. Becky stopped and looked concerned. “Andrew… you can’t really believe in what she said. The draft was random as it always is and… I already told you about Jane.”

“But… what if she was telling the truth, Becky?” Andrew whispered. “I-I know it sounds crazy but the government has never done the common man any favors. I was almost _not_ expelled; they were going to let me off on probation. But the day the board was to finalize their decision, they had completely changed their minds. It could have been on someone’s orders. And…and… the draft! The first draft after I get kicked out, they pick my birthday? That’s too crazy to be a coincidence. And on the way back, when the prisoners were released, it took forever for me to get clearance. I was in the last batch of released soldiers and there were so many complications with me. No other soldier had that much trouble being handed back over. If all that is true… what if Jane’s still alive too. Terry… Terry wouldn’t keep her room the way it is if she wasn’t sure.”

Becky looked pitying. She reached over and squeezed Andrew’s arm.

“Andrew. You just came home. I know it’s difficult for you. You’re barely out of war trauma and your parents are gone and Terry is in stasis. But bad things happen. It was all a coincidence. I know it’ll take time and you can stay here, as long as you need. I’ll help you. But Jane is gone and that lab had nothing to do with it. Please, don’t let this consume you. What’s done is done and there’s no going back.”

Despite Becky’s insistence, Andrew wanted to see Terry’s files. It was a few weeks before he asked her for them. He needed time to process the new information and grieve the things that had happened. Seeing Terry in her comatose state filled him with a new bout of grief and blame every day. But he sat with her and took care of her. Andrew had missed Terry so much. He’d sit with her, hold her hand and talk with her every day; sometimes reading her books, sometimes humming their old favorite songs. She’d look at him with unseeing eyes and wouldn’t laugh as she used to when Andrew kissed her on the cheek or forehead. Her eyes wouldn’t light up with joy and she wouldn’t cover his mouth when he sang off key or squeeze his hand back when he held it. Andrew knew, that no matter what, he’d stay with Terry even in this state forever. She was the only girl for him and knowing she had endured so much pain for their daughter, Andrew only loved her more. It hurt, knowing she couldn’t recognize him anymore. Probably never would. But Becky noticed something, a few weeks into his stay.

“I think she knows you’re here.” She told him one day. Andrew looked up from the book he was reading to Terry, surprised.

“How do you know?” he asked Becky, afraid to hope but voice rising just the same.

“I dunno. She’s… been calmer than before. It’s hard to explain. She’s just different now than she was before. A good different. The doctors say she has good days and bad days and, so far, she’s been having only good days since you arrived. That’s a pretty good streak since it’s been running a few weeks. I’d wager she knows you’re here somehow.”

Becky went back to what she was doing and Andrew looked down at his book contemplatively, a lump in his throat. ‘Could it be possible?’ He wondered. He looked up to see Terry looking straight at him. Andrew went back to reading softly to her and Terry looked away again. Despite his blurry vision, Andrew finished the chapter.

Andrew began his investigation soon after. He’d noticed the words she tended to repeat (Rainbow, Sunflower, 3 to the left, 4 to the right, 450) but he didn’t know what they meant. Some days she said different words– for some reason the lamp beside her always seemed to flicker when she did–but the only word he properly understood was ‘Jane’. Andrew always grew sad whenever she said that.

“I miss her too, babe.” He reassured her each time. But some days Andrew wondered if she was trying to tell him something more than that.

Finally, he asked Becky for the files on the lab. She had looked concerned, sighed, but then shown them to him, telling him what little she knew about how Terry kept them organized. Becky grew even more concerned when Andrew brought the files out to the main living room and would pour over them while sitting next to Terry, all the while commenting on their contents now and then. He didn’t read those out loud to her but Becky still grimaced, not exactly pleased with this development.

Andrew met up with the Fellowship a few months after he was back. The reunion had been tearful and they had all been pleased to meet up with him again. Terry wasn’t there and there was an unspoken sadness settled between them. They all knew what happened to her. Her presence was severely missing and their group wasn’t complete. Andrew looked pained too and they knew why. They all spent a while catching up and consoling Andrew about his parents and Terry and even Jane. Andrew listened to them talking about their own lives and couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. His family was splintered and they were part of the protests too. Their whole group always was; forever against Reagan’s policies and the unnecessary wars. He swallowed the bitterness down though; he knew his friends weren’t at fault.

It was finally when the lab was brought up when things took a bad turn among the friends. Andrew mentioned going through the Hawkins Lab files. Secretly, he had begun to believe Terry had been correct. Jane had been stolen. He hadn’t mentioned it to Becky though, knowing she wouldn’t approve. But these were his friends. They’d help him, right? So, Andrew told them what he’d found. He needed Gloria and Ken’s help anyway. They were with Terry at the lab. He needed their help at least for information. He rambled on for a solid fifteen minutes before noticing the woeful looks his friends were exchanging between themselves. He stopped short.

“You all know this already, don’t you?” He whispered. “Terry already told you. She would have.”

“She did,” Stacey nodded. She wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Dave spoke up then. “It’s not that we don’t believe you, or her, it’s just. There’s no way to fight it. We were with her at the trials and they didn’t work out. She got herself hurt by going back there. We just don’t know if there’s anything we can do.” He shrugged helplessly; eyes genuine.

“Escaping the lab the first time? It was hell, Andrew.” Gloria met his eyes unflinchingly. “We wanted to help Terry. But it’s literally impossible.”

“Brenner’s got a lock on all of us,” Ken added. “Laying low is the only option so we don’t end up dead.”

Andrew gulped. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His friends, _their_ friends, were giving up on him and Terry. Rage filled him as he lashed out.

“Is this what you told Terry when she needed you all?” his voice was a cold whisper. “You left her to confront the lab herself?”

“No!” Gloria protested. “We didn’t. She was unprepared. We all were, honestly. But she didn’t tell us when she was going and we only found out later what they’d done to her.”

Andrew set his face in his hands, breathing in deeply a few times.

“Tell me what you know.” His voice left no room for argument. “Everything about those experiments, everything about Brenner, everything about what that lab has done and what it looks like inside and out.”

“Andrew,” Stacy started.

“ _Please!”_ Andrew said. When he looked up there were tears in his eyes. “I _need_ to know so please.”

After learning all he could from Gloria and Ken, the Fellowship finally departed. Before leaving each of them hugged Andrew, asking him to say Hi to Becky and Terry for them.

“Andrew,” Ken was the last to say goodbye. “We’re sorry we couldn’t help Terry. But please be careful. If Jane’s alive… I mean, don’t hurt yourself trying to find her by doing something reckless ok? She needs her parents and they’re no use to her if they’re both in stasis.”

As muddled as Andrew was feeling, he took that advice to heart. Ken was right. He was no use to Jane if he got himself in the same situation as Terry. And if the man, Brenner, had managed to get him expelled and drafted then he’d have no hesitation in killing Andrew if he was nosing around. He had to be discreet.

Andrew spent the next few months vigorously researching all he could about the lab. He’d stay up late night and sometimes even try to ask Terry a few questions as well. Eventually, Becky had had enough.

“Andrew… I have been very patient. I know trauma takes time to heal but you need to stop with the Hawkins Lab stuff.” She finally snapped and Andrew looked taken aback for a second before squaring his shoulders. He knew by now he couldn’t convince her.

“Becky, I know you don’t believe me but I know my daughter is out there. Terry does too. She always mentions Jane to me. She wants me to find her.” Andrew’s voice was also firm.

Becky scoffed. “Terry mumbles random words, Andrew! Stop being so dense. Of course, she’s going to mention Jane. That’s the reason she lost her mind in the first place!”

“It’s more than that Becky, I know it. She’s trying to tell me to find her.”

“Andrew, you have officially lost your mind! _Jane. Isn’t. Alive._ She was never born to begin with!”

“The lab could have covered it up, Becky. You think they can fry Terry’s brains and make it look like a coincidence but they can’t steal a baby and pretend she was never born?” Andrew’s temper was flaring now.

“Andrew, you didn’t even know you _HAD_ a daughter until a year ago! You weren’t even there. You know who was there? _I_ , Becky Ives, was there. With my _sister_. I know what happened because I was there while it was happening! Terry can’t even speak in her state, how do you think she’s telling you Jane is alive. You’re overcompensating for the fact you weren’t there then and trying to fulfill a mission you know Terry thought was real!” Becky knew her words were a very cheap shot. It wasn’t Andrew’s fault he was drafted. It wasn’t his fault he wasn’t there for Terry.

“You’re right,” Andrew whispered coldly. “I wasn’t there. But I _am_ here now and I _will_ find my daughter Becky. Mine and Terry’s daughter. Our Jane.”

Becky laughed coldly. “I spent so many years after our parents died looking after Terry, paying for her to continue school. She ended up in that stupid lab program after _you_ introduced her to all that hippie crap! And in the end, it was the reason I lost her. _You_ are the reason I lost _my sister_ , Andrew, and I won’t let you put her back in the state she was again! She’s only barely begun to get better!”

“You’re forgetting she got better after I came home!” Andrew yelled back. “She’s your sister but she was going to be _my wife_ and she is the _mother of my child_. I love her and I will fight for our daughter like she did!” He deflated then, realizing the words that had escaped him.

Becky rolled her eyes. “Since when is she your wife, Andrew? Last I checked you weren’t even engaged and I doubt she’s accepting any proposals in her braindead state.”

“I promised Terry, we’d get married when I came home.” Andrew sighed, suddenly weary. The fight in him had left entirely. “I promised her a family and kids that we’d love and take care of. I came home too late and I’ll hate myself for it _forever_ , Becky. You don’t have to keep reminding me. I do that myself every day. I may not have married her on paper but she said yes to my proposal and she’s the mother of my child. She may as well be my wife because I’m _never_ leaving her.”

Becky was quiet. Andrew continued, “I may never be able to keep the promise of actually marrying her but I unknowingly kept the promise of us having a family together. Out there, waiting, is a little girl that’s half of me and half of Terry. Our Jane is waiting. You don’t have to believe me. But I am _never_ going to give up searching for her and finding a way to get her back. I’m her father. And I _will_ fulfill my duty as one, even if I couldn’t fulfill my duty as a husband to Terry.”

Andrew left the room then. His eyes were filled with tears as he picked up the book he was reading and started reading it out loud to Terry again. Becky inhaled sharply, trying to ignore the stinging in her own eyes. She couldn’t believe Andrew– her… her _supposed_ brother-in-law. As much as she wanted to believe in Terry and Andrew, Becky accepted the facts. And right now, the facts were telling her that her sister was in stasis, and her sister’s boyfriend, partner, husband, whatever was suffering severe PTSD from the war and severe loss of his family.

‘ _It’s a coping mechanism,’_ Becky told herself, looking at the broken couple pityingly. And as much as she disliked it, she knew she couldn’t take away Andrew’s coping mechanism even if it was as destructive as Terry’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion is in this chapter so brace yourselves. And Kali makes an appearance too.

The years passed and Andrew met dead end after dead end trying to find a way to rescue his Jane from the Hawkins Lab. He was losing his mind and as each day, each week, each month and each year passed, the anxiety in his soul only increased. What kind of torture would those wretched scientists be subjecting his poor daughter to? The only thing keeping Andrew sane and not rushing in impulsively to save Jane like Terry had in the past, was Terry herself. Andrew had promised himself he wouldn’t leave his beloved ever again. Even years later Ken’s parting words after their first reunion rang in his mind, stopping him from breaking in. As much as Andrew hated to remind himself; Ken was right. He was no use to both Jane and Terry if he was incapacitated or dead. He had a family and Andrew knew that splintered as it was, he had to be sensible about putting it back together otherwise they really would be broken beyond repair.

It was the Autumn of 1983 when he got his first lead that sparked a fire of hope in him brighter than he’d felt in years. Andrew had been sitting with Terry, silently reading his book while she gazed at the TV. Andrew wondered if she could process it even a little. Over the years she’d gotten significantly better; the hazy cloud in her eyes had thinned considerably but hadn’t lifted. Sometimes she went full months without “bad days” but they still occurred. Those days were the most painful for Andrew to bear. His beloved would be in a perpetual state of anxiety, her mutterings furious and no amount of his efforts to soothe and distract her would work.

It was on one of the good days that Becky walked in with a middle-aged man and woman. The man was wearing a uniform and the woman looked two steps away from tipping over the edge of her sanity. Something was clearly bothering her immensely.

“Terry,” Becky called out. “You have visitors.”

Andrew immediately became alert, throwing an inquisitive look towards Becky. “I told them they’re five years too late,” was Becky’s only cryptic answer to his unspoken question.

Andrew felt a pinch of annoyance. What game was she playing? She knew better than anyone that Terry couldn’t receive guests. Andrew had no time to ask her though, his attention turning to the anxious woman who came forward to speak to Terry.

“Hello, my name is Joyce Byers and this is Hopper,” the woman said in a shaky voice. “We drove over from Hawkins and um, you see my son, he’s been missing for almost a week now and we were wondering if we could talk to you about your daughter, Jane?”

As expected, Terry gave no response but Andrew jolted from his seat, blood going cold upon hearing Jane’s name.

“Is there anything you could tell us about when she was taken?” Joyce continued, still unaware that Terry was barely listening.

“What was your relationship with Dr. Brenner?” The man in the uniform, Hopper, cut in. “You guys keep in touch?”

Joyce moved forward, unfolding a piece of paper. “This is Will,” she said. “You may have seen him on the news.” Terry barely glanced at the page before turning away.

“What’s wrong with her?” Hopper asked, finally, noticing someone was wrong.

“I told you you’re wasting your time,” Becky shook her head, almost amused.

“Why do you need Brenner’s information,” Andrew finally spoke. He was slightly trembling. “What do you need with the lab? Who are you?”

“I’m the Hawkins Chief of Police,” Hopper answered. “A kid in my area went missing and we have reason to believe the lab might be at fault.”

“And what does my Jane have to do with it?” Andrew asked.

“Your Jane?” Joyce asked surprised.

“He’s my brother-in-law,” Becky spoke up from behind. Over the years she had accepted him as her brother-in-law although unknown to Andrew, she already had done so back when Terry and him were dating. “If you need answers, he’s not much better than Terry; he was in Vietnam when she was born but he can still speak to you unlike Terry.”

A few minutes later Becky, Andrew, Joyce and Hopper were seated around the kitchen table.

“What happened to your wife?” Joyce asked, turning to Andrew.

“She was a part of a study in college,” Andrew began, not bothering to correct the wife part. “We didn’t realize what they were really hiding although Terry suspected something was odd. Two of our friends were with her though so I just told her to be careful. The people running the operation… they’re the reason she’s like this.”

“MK Ultra?” Hopper asked. Andrew nodded.

“The study was started in the 50s,” Becky continued. “By the time Terry got involved they were supposed to be ramping down the drugs but it only got worse. Messed her up real good.

“This was CIA sanctioned?” Hopper looked contemplative. Becky snorted while Andrew shot her a small glare.

“You and Terry would have gotten along,” Becky said amused. “You and Andrew too, it seems.” Hopper looked confused.

“The Man, with a capital M,” Becky continued, “They paid people like my sister a few hundred bucks then gave her drugs, psychedelics, LSD mostly then put her in these giant sensory deprivation tanks. They wanted to explore and expand the boundaries of the mind. Real hippie crap. I don’t believe any of it but my sister’s husband here on the other hand, he could tell you a lot about it.”

“Isolation tanks?” Joyce asked.

“These big bathtubs full of water. They’d float around in them. Feel nothing, see nothing. It wasn’t like they were forcing her to do any of this stuff. Thing was though, my sister didn’t know she was pregnant at the time.”

“Jane!” Joyce exclaimed. Becky nodded. “Do you have any pictures of her?” Joyce asked.

Andrew stiffened. Becky looked at Joyce soundly for a second. “I don’t think you understand. Terry miscarried in the third trimester.”

Andrew could feel his temper rising but before he could say anything to protest Becky, she stood up and motioned for their guests to follow. She led them straight upstairs to Jane’s bedroom.

“My sister keeps all of this stuff up. She’s been doing it for 12 years. Terry, uh, pretends Jane is real and well, my brother-in-law here isn’t much better. Like she’s gonna come home one day. Says she’s special; born with _abilities_.”

“Becky!” Andrew hissed. He was about to explode with how Becky was discrediting him and Terry but he decided to wait this out.

“Abilities?” Joyce asked, glancing between Becky and Andrew.

“You read any Stephen King,” Becky teased. Joyce and Hopper exchanged a glance, clearly apprehensive. Becky only laughed. “You guys look scared. I mean, it’s all make-believe.”

Andrew folded his arms as he looked out the window, clenching his teeth so he wouldn’t explode in front of their guests. He didn’t notice Hopper glancing at him curiously.

“What kind of abilities?” Joyce asked again.

“Telekinesis, telepathy, you know shit you can do with your mind? That’s why the big bad man stole Jane away as Andrew could tell you. Their baby’s off fighting the commies.” Becky glanced at him at Andrew at this, tone lilting. Andrew felt a migraine incoming. He knew Becky was trying to get him riled up; she still didn’t approve of his search for a way to rescue Jane.

“The doctors all say it’s a coping mechanism. To deal with the guilt. For this one too,” she pointed to Andrew.

“Is there any chance she could have been telling the truth,” Joyce asked. “About having had the kid.”

Andrew glared at Becky, jaw clenched, as she glanced at him.

“There’s no official records, no birth certificates. The doctors and nurses all confirmed she miscarried so I don’t think so.”

“But that could have been covered up, right?” Hopper spoke up. Andrew looked surprised.

Becky snorted. “Like I said, you and Terry would have gotten along. If you wanna talk conspiracy her husband’s the one for that.” She nodded at Andrew and Hopper looked at him.

“What conspiracy?” He asked Andrew. “What do you think happened?”

Andrew sighed before diving into what he knew. “I was in the same year of college as Terry. We had been dating for three years. We used to be in the Vietnam protests. One of those times I got caught. The board was gonna let me off the hook, on probation and community service, but last minute they expelled me. Turned a complete 180 on the last day. The very next draft after that I got called in. Only a few months in the war and I got captured by the other side. Terry didn’t know she was pregnant until I had already left and my official records showed me MIA. When the war ended, I was in the last batch to be released home. They had the most trouble when it came to releasing me. Almost as if someone was trying to keep me away.”

A heavy silence hung between Joyce, Hopper and Andrew. Becky only smiled in the corner, the look of pity she so often had when looking at Andrew on her face.

“What happened when you came back?” Joyce asked.

“Well Becky here told me about what happened to Terry. Here’s the thing, I may not have known Terry as long as Becky did, but I love her and I know she wouldn’t have fought so hard for Jane if she didn’t believe she was out there.” Andrew gulped, before continuing. “You can think of me as insane just like dear sister-in-law over here does. But Terry sued the lab and when that was a dead end, she wouldn’t have been suicidal enough to walk into a government lab and shoot a security guard for no reason.”

“They caught her?”

“Yeah. Becky says she came out of the experience like she is now. Doctors say she’ll probably never get fully better.”

“You said your friends were part of the same program as Terry Ives?” Hopper asked. He looked hard in thought.

“Yeah,” Andrew nodded. “Two of them. Gloria and Ken. They were with Terry in the college experiments. They’ve told me everything they know about the lab and the deranged man who runs it. Brenner’s a real sociopath. I’ve done my own research too. He absolutely could have stolen my daughter and covered it up. He hurt Terry when she tried to get her back. I’ve tried every method I could think of to get her back too. But it’s all a dead end.” Andrew looked utterly defeated as he said that.

Hopper and Joyce didn’t stay long after that. Becky led the way downstairs and out the door. Andrew saw Joyce turn and look at Terry one last time before she followed Hopper out the door. Andrew waited a few minutes before going out to the porch too.

“Sorry I couldn’t help you more,” Becky was saying. “And, I don’t want to discredit Andrew too much or anything but really, I wouldn’t put too much weight on his words. He’s suffering from extreme guilt as well. I can’t stop him just like I couldn’t stop Terry so.”

“Thanks for the time. We really appreciate it,” Hopper said in response, looking up at Andrew inquisitively, who had just followed Joyce out. “And um, if you do get any information on the lab or Jane or anything would you call. It’s my office number down in Hawkins.”

“I doubt we’ll have anything more to share,” Becky said taking the card offered. “Good luck.” She turned to Andrew. “Coming?”

Andrew gave a tight smile to Becky, “Why don’t you head inside. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Becky shook her head before turning back. Andrew turned to the man and woman in front of him.

“I know Becky thinks I’m crazy. She never believed Terry and she won’t believe me either. But even in the state she’s in, she comes into Jane’s room sometimes. She asks for Jane. And call it parental intuition but… I _know_ my daughter is out there just like Terry did– _does.”_ Andrew took a deep breath. “I feel it. She’s alive. And if Terry and I are the only ones who trust that then so be it.”

“If you find anything, _anything_ at all. _Please_ , let me know. One parent to another, I am _begging_ you. My Terry has been waiting for Jane for 12 years. She sacrificed so much. I’ve been waiting 7 years and I’m going insane thinking about what they would be doing to her in that place. The only reason I haven’t broken in there like Terry has is because I’m no use to her or my daughter dead.”

Andrew’s tear-filled desperate eyes met Joyce’s then Hopper’s. He saw recognition in their eyes surprisingly. Joyce, especially, seemed to know how he felt. Her own kid was missing but her heart went out to the man in front of her. She believed him, oddly enough. He didn’t know that the same parental intuition is what was keeping her alive in the days after losing Will.

“If I find something, I’ll let you know.” Hopper said; his tone was the gentlest it had been. He saw a reflection of himself in the broken younger man. He knew he’d give anything for a chance to have Sarah back if he wasn’t sure she was gone. He looked conflicted for a moment. “I can’t tell you for sure, but there was a report of a kid that turned up in town a few days ago but disappeared. I don’t know if it’s your Jane; the few witnesses I talked to think it’s a boy. But I’ll let you know if I find anything out when I go confront the lab.”

Andrew nodded. “Thank you. I hope you find your son soon,” he said to Joyce before turning around and walking back inside.

Unbeknownst to him, their conversation with him had left Joyce all the more anxious.

“They’ve been waiting for years Hop. Will’s gonna come back like Jane came back to them?” The exhaustion and frustration were getting to her.

“Yeah they’ve been waiting 12 years and two nights ago she turns up near Benny’s. You have a chance Joyce. We’ll find him. Do you know what I’d give for a chance?” His eyes were pained as he looked at her. Joyce went quiet, remembering Sarah.

Andrew waited a week before he couldn’t stand waiting anymore. He made it halfway through the second week before he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Becky!” He called out as he grabbed his keys from his room and made his way to the door.

“What?” Becky shouted back from the kitchen.

“I’m going to Hawkins,” he said stopping in the doorway. Becky sighed.

“Andrew,” she said, her voice was uncharacteristically gentle. As annoyed as she was with his search for Jane, she didn’t want him to hurt. It had been a while since he met another dead end and his depression only became worse every time he ran into one.

“NO!” Andrew shouted. “This waiting is _killing_ me Becky! I’m going. I’ll try to be back soon.” The _with Jane_ at the end of his sentence went unspoken. Becky bit her lip as she sighed and nodded.

Andrew whirled around and went to the living room where Terry was in her rocking chair.

“Hey babe,” Andrew said weakly. Terry looked up on hearing his voice but her mind wasn’t present, as always. “I’m gonna go and try and find Jane again, ok? Maybe… maybe today will be the day she finally comes home.” He kissed her on the back of her hand then her forehead before quickly leaving the house.

The drive to Hawkins wasn’t long. It didn’t take him long to find the police station either. He walked in and asked the secretary, Florence, if Hopper was in. She relayed his details before directing him to Hopper’s office.

“Mr. Rich,” Hopper barely looked at him as he entered.

“Well?” Andrew asked, desperate. “Did you find anything? I-I saw on the news that the missing kid was back. Did… did the lab have him? Did they have Jane?”

Hopper sighed. “The kid was found in the woods.” It was the official cover story and Hopper knew he had to sell it. “The lab didn’t have him. And… I found nothing about any other kids there either.”

Andrew felt faint. “What about the kid? The one you said turned up out of nowhere? Could that have been her?”

Hopper was silent as he looked at Andrew’s weary face. The police chief was being eaten alive by his own guilt. But he knew he couldn’t tell the man in front of him the truth. He’d sold the little girl they’d found, Eleven, to Brenner in favor of Will. The people in the lab were dead. Brenner was dead. But that didn’t mean what Hopper had done wasn’t despicable either. Eleven had disappeared. The kids, Will’s friends, had been hysterical when he’d made his way back to the middle school that night. She’d disappeared, they’d said. Killed the demogorgan and saved them.

Hopper wished he could tell Andrew everything. The man deserved to know. But Hopper couldn’t bring himself to crush this man’s, _this father’s,_ spirit when he, himself, was leaving out Eggos in a box in the woods every night. He couldn’t tell Andrew anything concrete either though, or else the lab would have his head and he wouldn’t be able to help even if Eleven, _Jane,_ did somehow come back.

“I’m sorry. That wasn’t her. I wish I could tell you more but… I got nothing.” Hopper lied. He saw Andrew crumple in front of him but was helpless to do anything. “I do know Brenner is dead though. I don’t know how that would make you feel but… he met some sort of accident recently so he’s no longer a problem.”

Andrew nodded numbly. “Thank you, Chief.”

He shakily stood up and walked out of the office, not seeing the guilt in Hopper’s eyes. As he stumbled out of the police station, he saw a couple of kids passing by. Probably coming home from school. Two of them were rambunctiously arguing about something while the third was subdued.

“Come _on_ guys, Will’s waiting for us,” the one in the hat yelled.

“Alright, Dustin! Chill!” The boy wearing a bandana on his head looked annoyed. “Hurry up, Mike.”

Mike said nothing, his feet shuffling as he followed his friends silently.

The kids were boys. They weren’t even girls. But seeing them so carefree, being friends, heading home to their parents was too much for Andrew. He leaned against the brick wall of the police station as the first tears slipped over. It took a few moments for him to collect himself enough to drive back home. The whole ride back he couldn’t help but sob.

The moment he got back home Becky was waiting. “Oh, Andrew,” she whispered. She hugged him tight as Andrew bawled on her shoulder. This wasn’t the first time she had seen him or Terry break down but this was the first time in a long time Andrew had gotten a lead, especially one that was so nearby.

“Brenner’s dead,” Andrew choked out. “That chief said he had an accident. Bastard’s dead but there’s nothing about Jane.”

Becky just rubbed his back as he dissolved into sobs again. She couldn’t help but tear up herself, saddened by the endless cycle of misery her sister and her brother-in-law were forced to repeat because they couldn’t accept the truth of their daughter; unlike her who had accepted the truth her niece was dead years ago. She could never bring herself to say _I told you so_ despite the echoes of it in her mind. She couldn’t bring herself to be that bluntly cruel.

The next few days passed slowly. Andrew was depressed too but it seemed Terry could sense his emotions and knew what happened because the next morning Becky found tear streaks running down Terry’s cheeks as she got her out of bed. The days turned into weeks into months and eventually things got better but a heavy depression seemed to have gripped Andrew of having nearly found and lost his daughter all at once. Luckily Terry didn’t get worse but she didn’t get better either, her bad days a little more frequent compared to the previous years.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the couple and Becky, Jane had been found by Hopper almost a month and a half after she’d gone missing. He’d debated calling the Ives and telling them he’d found her but he had no guarantee the lab wasn’t monitoring them either. As difficult as it was, he ended up taking Jane–or El as she preferred to be called–in himself. When she asked about her mama Hopper told her both her parents were gone. Hopper felt guilty; keeping the family apart especially when they were searching so desperately for her. He knew it was wrong. But he knew until El was safe he had to nip her curiosity in the bud. It was a heavy feeling, the guilt on his conscience, but a part of him also finally felt happy again too. He knew it was wrong to think of El as a second chance when her real father was out there waiting for her but he couldn’t help it. After Sarah, El was the thing that finally made him happy again. As time went on, he grew selfish, and really hoped the day where he’d finally have to take El back to her real parents wouldn’t come soon.

Unfortunately, that day came much sooner than expected. El had had enough of being locked in the cabin. She missed Mike. He missed her too. They needed each other. So she left the cabin and when Hopper came home he was furious. They fought and the next day Hopper left for work leaving El with an ultimatum to clean the cabin she’d destroyed through her tantrum if she wanted the TV back. So grudgingly, knowing she couldn’t survive the boredom without the TV, El decided to clean up. She hadn’t expected to find hidden files about the Hawkins Lab under the floorboards. One file in particular caught her eye. They were of a woman named Terry Ives. El curiously flipped through the articles that boldly declared how Terry had sued the lab for stealing her baby daughter Jane. One picture stood out to her though. It had a beautiful young woman, Terry, walking alongside her Papa– Brenner.

El quickly found a radio to go into the void and find the woman. Could she really be her mama? She found the woman and the woman recognized her. She had whispered her name. Her name was Jane. El reached out to touch the woman– _her mama_ – but like always in the void, she disappeared. El sobbed as she felt loss unlike what she’d ever felt before. Her mama was alive! _Hopper had lied._

Packing a duffel bag full of the things she might need, El quickly left the house. She had to find her mama! She quickly looked up the address given on the newspaper and knew her instinct would lead her the rest of the way. _I’m coming home mama!_

At the Ives household, Terry had been having a relatively good day. Andrew had been reading to her again when he looked up suddenly when Terry let out a sudden gasp. For a moment he watched as her eyes grew wide and filled with tears. They receded just as quickly but Terry whispered a name she hadn’t whispered in a while.

“Jane!” Andrew reached over and held her hand.

“I know babe,” he whispered. “We’ll wait for her Terry. We’ll never give up.”

He didn’t know he wouldn’t have to be waiting long though. It was only a few hours later when a knocking on the door disturbed the peaceful environment of the Ives household. Becky went to check on the door but turned around and came back yelling at the person behind the door to leave.

“It’s another girl scout,” she said coming back into the living room. “I ain’t openin’ the door for those.” The knocking only grew louder and more persistent and Becky turned to answer the door again and tell the kid off.

Andrew could hear her yelling at the poor kid and slamming the door. He got up, hopefully to take a nicer approach if the kid didn’t leave and got the shock of his life along with Becky. The lock on the door was opening by itself; an invisible force lifting it. The door opened and Andrew saw, for the first time, the young girl standing behind the door.

“I want to see mama,” she demanded. Her eyes intense; a trickle of blood dripping down her nose.

For a second there was silence before the kid repeated herself. “I want to see mama!”

Andrew gulped as he took a step closer. It couldn’t be, could it?

“Your mama?” He asked, voice shaking. He took in her features. Wild curly hair, cropped short. Intense brown eyes. A small face scrunched up just so, her determination visible.

“Terry Ives,” the girl said, glare still strong. Andrew felt his legs go weak.

“Jane?” He whispered, tears springing to his eyes. The girl seemed to recognize the name.

“Jane,” she nodded. “Mama.” She demanded again.

Andrew could barely breath. He nodded numbly, gesturing for the girl to follow.

“Follow me,” he told her. His heart was pounding. His Jane was back. _His Jane was back_! He could hardly believe it as he led the young girl–half him, half Terry–down the hall. He entered the room, Jane following behind him; Becky came after her, still in shock.

He stood silent as Jane stepped forward. “Mama?” she asked in a small voice filled with tears. “Mama. Can you hear me? It’s me. Jane.”

Andrew felt his own tears as he watched his daughter kneel down and get emotional seeing Terry for the first time.

“Terry,” Andrew said gently. He knelt next to the rocking chair, next to their daughter. He knew she wouldn’t respond but she had to know their baby had made it home. “Terry, babe, Jane’s back. Our baby, our daughter is home.” He choked out.

Jane turned from Terry to him at his words. _‘Our daughter’_ he’d said. She looked at him curiously, studying him hard, almost scared of who he was. In the back of her mind she already knew but that meant… Hopper hadn’t lied once but twice. It meant that all those nights El had cried herself to sleep wishing her real mama and papa were still alive were all his fault.

“Jane,” Andrew whispered. “Do you know who I am?” He asked softly. He was having trouble trying not to sob through his tears but he didn’t want to freak his daughter out.

“No…” She asked confused but recognition seemed to dawn on her features as she took in his features. Was this really him?

“Jane… I’m your papa.” Andrew whispered. “Terry’s your mama and I’m… I’m your papa.”

Jane’s eyes widened and her already teary eyes seemed to fill up even more. “R-Real… papa?” She asked, the words hitting her like a punch to the gut. Andrew nodded, holding a hand to his mouth to muffle his sobs. He wanted so much to take his daughter in his arms but he had to wait.

“Y-you’re my… you’re alive?” she asked again, crying. “Not dead?”

“Yes, Jane yes. I’m your dad. I’m here, I’m alive.” Andrew choked out. Hearing that, Jane let out a strangled sob and launched herself at him. Andrew hugged her back just as tightly. Father and daughter locked in a tight embrace as they sobbed, finally meeting each other for the first time.

“I missed you so much, my baby.” Andrew sobbed. He pulled away for a small moment cupping her face in his hands and wiping her tears. He gulped as he said, “Your mama and I missed you so much, Jane. We love you so much. We tried s-so h-hard to get you back.” His voice broke as he started crying again.

Jane only sobbed harder, burying her head in her real father’s chest. For all her life she had thought Brenner was her papa. When she finally escaped the lab, Hopper had told her that both her real mama and papa were gone, never specifying what gone meant.

She had spent countless nights crying, missing the family she could have had. She missed them almost as much as Mike except she had gotten to meet and feel Mike’s kindness. She’d never known her parents. El didn’t even know what her parents had looked like. But she had made up images in her mind wondering how they’d look and how they’d love her. She’d wondered if they would have been anything similar to the parents she saw on TV who loved and cared for their kids. In this moment, a weight had been lifted off her shoulders; the resounding _what ifs_ that kept her awake melted away into a resounding Yes! They were still alive. They were still here!

Her real papa was _alive_ and _here_ and hugging her tighter than the fathers did on TV. He was warm and kind and safe. He held her in his strong arms as if ready to shield her from all the terrors of the world that she’d seen, daring them to ever harm his little girl ever again. Her mother was in a rocking chair next to them and while El was wondering why she hadn’t gotten up to hug her too she knew her questions would be answered later. In that moment El wasn’t a number or an experiment. She wasn’t even a B-R-A-T who missed her friends and just wanted to breathe in some fresh air. She was a little girl being cradled in her father’s arms as he promised to love and protect her. She was a little girl with a mama and a papa who were alive. She had a _family_ and they _loved her_ and she was _home_. 

It was unsure how long a time had passed while Andrew and El sobbed on the floor. Eventually, they both pulled away, faces moist and red from the heavy crying. Both father and daughter had mirroring watery smiles on their faces. El then looked to the side where Terry hadn’t moved from her place in her rocking chair. Her eyes were locked on Andrew and El though and El felt the smile slide off her face.

“What’s wrong with mama?” she asked Andrew. Andrew looked at her regretfully.

“She’s not doing so well,” he told her before launching into the story of how her mama had gotten hurt trying to save her.

“I wasn’t home. I was captured while I was in a war in a country called Vietnam. Your mama didn’t know I was still alive. The… the lab, Brenner, stole you from her. She tried to get you back and they hurt her like this.”

El felt her eyes teared up. Her mama had gotten hurt because of her? She said as much, “Mama is hurt… because of me?”

“No, Jane!” Andrew said. His voice raised a little but it was firm. “Your mama loved you very much. The… bad people hurt her. It’s… it’s not your fault or my fault or Aunt Becky’s fault either. They hurt mama and me and you.”

“She won’t get better?” She asked Andrew, her eyes betraying her desperation. She just found her mama again but she was hurt.

Andrew took in a shaky breath. “They don’t think so no.” He whispered. “But she’s not in any pain. They think she’s in a dream. A long dream.”

“A good dream?” she asked brokenly.

“I hope so,” Andrew whispered. “And you know… she’s not as bad as she once was. Over the last few years, she’s gotten a little bit better since I came home. Maybe she’ll get even more so now that you’re home too.”

“Home?” El asked. Andrew nodded.

“Home. She’ll have less bad days. It’ll be slow but we won’t give up, right? Because we’re her family?” Andrew shakily smiled at the end, giving the most hope he could to his distraught daughter without lying.

El’s lips shook as she tried not to cry but she nodded and hugged her father again. Andrew tried to swallow down the tears as they tried to come up again. He had to be strong for now, for his little girl.

“Do you want to see your room?” Andrew asked her gently after a little bit.

“My room?” Jane looked shocked as if she hadn’t even considered such a thing. Andrew chuckled as he got to his feet and led her upstairs. Becky was still following silently behind; after an initial introduction she hadn’t spoken, still in shock that her long lost niece was still alive.

Andrew opened to the door to the pink painted room. The toys in it were exactly the same as always and the cot forever unused. Still Andrew felt a wave of emotion rise up in him as he showed it to Jane. She was finally home. It still felt surreal.

He stood back as El walked into the room. She was hiccupping slightly as she held back tears again while taking in the space meant for her; the life she was stolen from. She walked over to the baby cot, taking out the stuffed bear inside it. “Pretty,” she whispered.

“We always knew you’d come home someday, somehow,” Andrew repeated. “We can get you a real bed and you can stay here with us. We’ll be a family. Like we were supposed to. Do you want that?”

The question at the end hurt Andrew to ask but he knew he had to. He didn’t know where Jane had miraculously turned up from yet, but he knew it was her choice if she wanted to stay. The question terrified him but it was important. El looked back at him and nodded.

“Yes. Stay. Home.”

Andrew let out a sigh of relief. Those three words were everything to him.

The lights in the hallway lamp behind him suddenly flickered and El’s attention went to those. She walked towards them curiously.

“Oh those,” Andrew said suddenly. “They do that. Becky says the house is old and so is the wiring so...”

El nodded but she wasn’t quite paying attention. The lights in the lamps near the staircase and El followed those. She continued to follow them down the stairs, Andrew and Becky following behind her.

“Really, kid. It’s just the wiring.” Becky spoke up suddenly. It was the first time she had spoken after her introduction, preferring to give the father and daughter time to reunite properly. She felt guilty for disbelieving Andrew and Terry all these years. She hoped her words would come off comforting to the child who was now in the kitchen after following behind but El just looked at her and shook her head.

“No. It’s mama,” she said rushing into the living room.

Andrew and Becky followed her in shock. The lamp next to Terry flickered and a trail of blood was trickling down her nose like El’s had been when she had unlocked the door. El looked at the two adults who were standing behind her.

“I think she wants to talk to me.”

Within minutes Becky had produced a small cloth once El had explained exactly what she’d needed. El sat down in front of her mother and tied the blindfold on her eyes.

“Can you tell her I love her?” Becky spoke suddenly, voice emotional. “And that I’m very sorry for not believing her and Andrew all these years.”

“Shh, Stop talking.” El said firmly. Then she seemed to reach out with her hand towards where Andrew was sitting. Anticipating what she wanted, Andrew reached out and squeezed his daughter’s hand. He knew she’d deliver any message for him too but she already knew what he wanted to say.

Andrew watched as El went into “the Void” and nervously observed both his wife and daughter. There was no apparent change aside from the blood that started to stream down both women’s nostrils. It was quiet aside from the TV static for 15 minutes then El started breathing hard. She ripped off her blindfold. Andrew was there to steady her as she almost fell back. He gently rubbed her back whispering soothingly until the girl calmed down. Eventually she pulled away from the hug.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Andrew prodded gently. So, El explained.

She explained the hospital and Brenner stealing her away. She explained how Terry had known Jane was alive because she had heard her cry. The first thing Terry had seen upon waking up had been sunflowers, one of the words she often muttered. El continued with how Terry had unlocked her parent’s old safe to extract a handgun and had broken into the lab to retrieve her despite not knowing how to use said handgun. Mama had found her sitting with another girl. But Mama had been captured. Brenner and his men had hurt her; stuck _things_ to her head until she lost herself.

“After that, it all began to start again,” El said. “There was only one different image.” She looked at Andrew. “You, Papa.”

“Me?” Andrew looked shocked.

“You were… smaller. Mama was with you. Laughing and crying. She said… yes.”

Andrew’s eyes teared up. The proposal on the porch. Terry remembered. She knew he was here; always had. He gave a smile as he looked up at Terry and gently took her hand. Her breathing was more frantic than usual; showing El the memories had taken a toll on her too. Andrew kissed the back of her hand lovingly. His Terry remembered him and knew their daughter was here. Things were better than he ever could have expected.

“Dad,” Jane called him. “I think mama wants me to find the girl. She kept showing her again and again.”

Andrew frowned. “What did she look like?” He asked thoughtfully. Gloria had mentioned a little girl at the lab but he didn’t know where she’d be now or even if she’d escaped.

“Different,” El elaborated. “Different than me.”

“I think I can help,” Becky offered. “Andrew, the files Terry and you looked through. There were missing child files among those. Maybe the girl you’re looking for is there too.”

Realization dawned on Andrew’s features. He and Becky pulled El into another room. A file cabinet was quickly rifled through and soon enough El had found the picture of the young Indian girl her mother had told her of. Andrew remembered Gloria and Ken telling him about the little girl named Kali who had ended up helping them escape. This was her. She had escaped the lab somehow and now Terry wanted El to find her.

They sat back down in the living room, El blindfolding herself again. Becky and Andrew were silent as El tried to look for Kali. An hour and a few unsuccessful tries later, Andrew gently wiped the blood under his Jane’s nose away. Becky had already gone to make dinner for them.

“How about we try some other time? You’re tired and need rest.” He offered gently. He was pleased when Jane nodded and agreed to have dinner.

After dinner, she came and sat down next to Terry again, holding her mama’s hand. Andrew washed up and let her have her time with her mother.

“Tell me about mama,” she asked when he finally came in. Andrew closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Terry? He could talk about her and their time together forever. She was everything to him and she had been amazing. And now their daughter was asking about her mother because she never got to experience how amazing she had been first hand.

“Well…” Andrew started. “Our friend Stacy introduced us and I thought she was the most amazing person I had ever met. She was fierce and powerful. She was more careful than me though. I was always ready to jump into anything fun or reckless but she held me back.” Andrew grinned in nostalgia. “She stopped me from so many stupid decisions. She was cautious but that doesn’t mean she wasn’t fun or exciting. Being with her was the safest and most alive I’ve ever felt. I missed her so much when I was overseas. It was the worst pain I’ve ever felt to be away and to come back and find out she couldn’t know I was here.”

El looked between her mom and dad periodically. She felt something twist in her heart, hearing the tone her father used to speak about her mother and the expression on his face. It was familiar… too familiar. She felt a pang, missing someone of her own. Someone who made her feel safe and alive like Terry had made her father.

“She was curious too,” he continued. “She knew something was weird about the lab from the start and she used to tell me. I told her to be careful. She helped her friend Alice escape the lab and our other friends Ken and Gloria too. She would have done the same for anyone. She was protective over the people she loved like that.”

Andrew looked directly at Jane then. “She loves you so much, Jane.” He whispered. “Her love was the purest strongest thing I’ve ever felt. I’ll try being the kind of parent she’d want us to be but… competing with the force of nature she is…” He trailed off. “She’d have gone through any torture imaginable in exchange for your freedom.”

El felt tears drip down her cheek as she looked at her mama. She scooted closer towards the rocking chair and set her head in her mama’s lap. Her shaking increased and her sobs became audible.

“I love mama too.” She whispered. “Mama please come back.”

She jerked gently as she felt Terry’s hand fall into her curls and stay there. Terry was still muttering under her breath but she had consciously placed her hand in El’s hair. It was the best she could do for now. Coming back wasn’t an option even if it broke her family’s hearts. It was a moment later when Andrew joined the hug too when El tugged him to join too; holding the pieces of his tiny splintered family together the best he could as if that would be enough to fix all their broken pieces.

After a while they broke apart, El sniffled as she wiped her tears away. Andrew noticed the exhaustion on her face.

“It’s late,” he said gently. “You’ve had a long day. How about we get you to bed now?” El nodded silently.

“You can sleep in my room until we get you a bed of your own. In the meantime, I’ll take the sofa or the camp bed.” Andrew wasn’t about to let his long, lost daughter sleep on an uncomfortable camp bed. She’d gone through enough discomforts in her life already.

He led her upstairs to get cleaned up and then to his and Terry’s room. El snuggled under the warm blankets. Andrew gazed at her, not yet wanting to leave her. It had been a long day and he still wasn’t sure it was real. Jane was back and it was surreal. Luckily, El solved the problem for him by poking her head out of the blankets and, in a small voice, asking “Stay?”

Then, as if afraid he’d refuse without a good reason she said, “Bad dreams.”

Andrew’s heart ached hearing how small she sounded. He went and sat next to her while she cuddled up to his side, resting her head on his chest. Andrew swallowed the tears rising up his throat. This was the first time he was rocking his little girl to sleep. All those years he hadn’t known she existed and then the years where he didn’t know where she was. He had never even gotten to hold her and pick her up when she was a baby, soothe her when she was crying or ruffle her hair in affection. The pain of what could have been filled his chest and would have made him break down if it wasn’t for the fact that Jane was with him now. It was 12 years late but now he got to hold her and soothe her and be the father she deserved.

Andrew looked down, feeling Jane moving. She was still holding Kali’s picture and she seemed to be looking at it almost guiltily. She shifted her position so she could look at the girl’s picture and try to find her again once more. Andrew was silent, not wanting to interrupt, until she was done with her search. He wasn’t quite sure how it worked but Jane had told him she needed quiet so he wasn’t about to disrupt her.

“It’s ok,” Andrew soothed when she came up with nothing. “We’ll find her. Rest, for now.” He gently pressed a kiss to his daughter’s head to calm her anxiety. She silently nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Andrew tried but it was hard to sleep when there were so many thoughts swirling in his head. As he fell into a light doze, Jane jerked awake.

“Jane? What’s wrong?” Andrew asked as he snapped out of his doze. Jane was breathing heavily, looking almost like she had seen a ghost. Andrew felt his own panic rising, thinking Jane had just experienced a nightmare. In the next moment she proved his worry unnecessary though.

“Dad! I found her. I found Kali. We have to go to her.”

Andrew sighed in relief then nodded.

“Ok. Tomorrow morning,” He promised her. “We’ll go find her. Do you know where she is exactly?” Andrew asked.

Jane thought for a moment before shaking her head. “Feel it.” She mumbled. “Not tomorrow. Now.” She demanded.

Andrew blinked at his daughter’s demand. “Jane, it’s late. You’re tired and it’s been an exciting day. Don’t you think we should wait until morning? We could have a good breakfast and then find Kali with fresh minds?” He asked worriedly. He knew this was important but he wasn’t sure now was the best time.

Jane seemed to consider his words. She looked troubled. “Mama,” she mumbled simply. “Important.”

Andrew couldn’t respond to that. Terry had told them to find Kali. This was definitely important if Terry had tried so hard to break free of her mental barrier for it.

“Ok,” Andrew nodded. “Let’s go.”

He quickly got up and sent Jane to the bathroom to freshen up. He made his way downstairs to let Becky know where he was going.

“Becky, Jane found Kali. I’m taking her.”

“Now?” Becky was incredulous. “Andrew, wait until morning at least.”

Andrew shook his head. “Can’t. Jane said it’s important and Terry did too. I’ll call you regularly to keep you updated on our position starting tomorrow morning ok. Take care of Terry for us, please?”

Becky rolled her eyes. “I’ve been taking care of her before you were in the picture Andrew.” She then softened. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you and Terry and have been weird about Jane today. It’s been hard to wrap my head around is all.”

Andrew looked understanding. “It’s ok Becky. It’s surreal for me too. It’ll take time to adjust to our new family situation but what’s important is she came back to us. She’s finally _home_ , Becky. I’m sure she’ll need time to adjust too so it’s ok.” He paused then said, “And… apology accepted. It wasn’t your fault you couldn’t believe in something that seemed impossible.”

Becky teared up at that. “What if I had believed Terry though? She probably wouldn’t be in this situation right now. Your family would be less broken. She’d at least be able to speak to you and Jane.”

Andrew shook his head. “Those men in that lab are lunatics, Becky. They would have done the same to you if you went with Terry. There’s little we could have changed. What matters now is that we’re all safe and together. Maybe…” Andrew’s voice broke a little, almost afraid to voice his hope, “Maybe now that Jane’s back, Terry will get better than before.”

Becky nodded and Andrew left the room. Just as he reached the door, Becky called out to him, a wry smile on her face. “Andrew, you better take good care of my niece you hear? I got her back finally and I want her home in one piece too.”

Andrew grinned. “Sure thing.”

* * *

In half an hour, El and Andrew were in the car and an hour of driving later it became clear they were enroute to Chicago. On the way, Andrew took the time to ask her some questions about where she’d been the past year and how she’d escaped.

“Bad men made me find a monster. In the void,” El told him solemnly. “Demogorgan. From the Upside Down.”

Andrew’s brows furrowed as he kept his eyes on the road. He was a certified nerd. Always had been. He knew a Demogorgan was a playing piece in the popular boardgame Dungeons and Dragons.

“What happened when you found it?”

“It took people. I ran. Was scared. Bad men followed me. Killed Benny,” El looked sad. Her speech had improved but thinking back to the days when she’d escaped always made her revert back to her old patterns.

“Mike found me,” El said then. Andrew noticed an undercurrent of something different lacing her tone. She was still sad but there was longing… melancholy. “Friends don’t lie. Promised to protect me. The Demogorgan took Will. I helped find him. But bad men found us too. The Demogorgan killed them. I killed it. But then Dust. Me and It both.”

El looked up at Andrew then, who gulped, seeing the emotions in her eyes. She’d seen too much. Andrew knew. He’d been in a literal war. He knew eyes which had seen horrors. It broke his heart seeing that look in his daughter’s eyes. She was too young.

“What happened then,” Andrew prompted before El retreated into her thoughts. He had a tendency to do that and he could notice it when his daughter was doing it too.

“I was in the Upside Down. I got out. But the bad men were with Mike. Wasn’t safe. So, had to hide. It was cold outside. White stuff. Snow.” El shivered for affect and Andrew felt his chest ache. His daughter had been wandering in the cold?

“I stole a coat. Hopper found me. Took me to the cabin. Said it was safe but only if we followed rules. Don’t Be Stupid Rules. Had to stay hidden.”

“Hopper?” Andrew nearly slammed the breaks hearing that name. “Chief Hopper?”

El nodded, looking surprised Andrew knew him. “He kept you hidden? For a year?”

El nodded again in confirmation.

“Continue,” Andrew said, his voice now cold as he realized what had happened. That good for nothing police chief had _LIED_ to him. Had kept his daughter hidden from him for a YEAR! Even when Andrew had gone and begged Hopper to let him know if he found anything about her. Andrew was boiling but, in that moment, he realized that Jane had gone quiet; she looked alarmed, maybe even scared that she’d said something wrong.

“It’s ok, Jane.” Andrew soothed. “I’m not angry at you. I just know Chief Hopper and we have some… unfinished business. You finish first then I’ll tell you. Deal?” He smiled at the end and she smiled back weakly.

“Hopper hid me. 353 days. Wouldn’t let me see Mike. I said friends don’t lie. But he kept saying soon. Never soon,” Jane looked angry. “H-he told me… He told me real mama and papa were gone.”

At that Andrew did slam the breaks. He stopped the car at the corner of the highway.

“What?” He whispered. “H-He told you we were _gone_? That BASTARD!” Andrew chuckled bitterly.

“He came to us last year, looking for Terry. He wanted to know about the lab. Wasn’t sure if some boy was taken by the lab or not. I begged him to let me know if he found out anything about you. He even said there was a possibility you had been spotted. I went back a week later and he told me he found nothing. That there were no children in the lab and the child that was spotted in the woods wasn’t you. He _lied to my face!_ I was there begging him for any clues to find you and he _LIED TO MY FACE!”_

Andrew was seething. Jane jumped hearing the venom in Andrew’s voice but she wasn’t afraid of him. She was just shocked.

“I asked about mama,” she whispered, fury in her voice too. “He said Mama was gone. I didn’t know about you– about Real Papa. But he knew. He said you were gone too. He _lied!”_ Andrew looked to see angry tears filling his daughter’s eyes.

“HE LIED! HE LIED!” She screamed, crying again. Hopper had kept her from her mama and papa, her real family for _a year._ They had been looking for her! Missing her! Trying to find her for so long and Hopper had _lied to them both_ , just like he’d lied to Mike, just like he’d lied to her about ‘soon’.

Andrew gulped as he reached over the seat to hug his crying daughter, crying bitter angry tears himself. There was a reason Andrew Rich had grown up hating authority. They abused their power. He gently comforted his daughter while trying to cool down his own simmering rage. Now was not the time. They would deal with this later.

After a while they began driving again, this time the car was quiet. Both of them were processing their anger, identical expressions of fury on their faces. Finally, they reached Chicago and from there onwards El directed them to the warehouse Kali and her friends were hiding out at.

When they got out of the car, parking a little way off from the warehouse itself, Andrew frowned seeing the place. It looked sketchy but he followed his daughter. They were quickly introduced to Kali’s gang members before her. The punk, Axel, had tried to intimidate Andrew and El until Kali had appeared, scaring him with something only he could see.

She came downstairs then, demanding an explanation from Andrew and El. She only seemed to relax when El showed her tattoo.

“Sisters,” she said. “Sisters,” Kali agreed.

Kali then looked towards Andrew. “You’re Jane’s father? You know Terry?”

Kali remembered Terry. Not well but she remembered the kind woman who had promised to come back for her even though she never did end up getting to.

“Yeah. Andrew Rich. I was in Vietnam when the whole thing with the lab was going on. Brenner forced me out of the country.”

Kali nodded, recognizing the fury in his eyes. He was mad at the lab too and knew how to fight. He would be a valuable asset to their team too. Then Kali seemed to come to a realization.

“How did you find me?” she asked the father daughter duo. When it fast became revealed that El had powers that could help her locate people, Kali found this information more useful than anything else. She immediately explained her gang’s goal. They hunted the bad men, eliminating them one by one, and was offering Andrew and Jane to join her. It was clear her priority was Jane but she knew Andrew wasn’t about to leave his daughter on her own.

Andrew was heartened to see Jane hesitate. He wasn’t fully sold on this either. However, he was angry at the lab too. When Jane pulled up the picture of Ray Carol, the person who electrocuted Terry, the father daughter duo exchanged a look and then turned and nodded at Kali. They were in. Anything to eliminate any remaining threats.

Satisfied with the agreement, Kali took Jane for training the next morning. She taught the young girl to harness her anger and El had a lot of it. She was angry about her life lost to the lab, the torture she’d endured, unaware it was inhumane. She was angry at Brenner for being the reason her mama lost her sanity and her papa had been tortured overseas in a war he was against. She was angry at the Demogorgan for separating her from her friends. She was angry at Hopper for separating her from her parents and Mike and her friends and for lying! She was angry at him for calling her a B-R-A-T when she had done the only thing she knew how when she’d reached her limit and he had refused to cooperate. She was angry at him for treating her no better than Brenner did, making her choices for her. She was angry because Mike missed her and she had no way of helping him. She was angry about the life she could have had but was stolen from her.

Andrew and the gang watched as Jane summoned the train car towards her. Blood streamed from her nostrils as she fell to her knees sobbing. She had so much pain and it was finally pouring out of her. Andrew ran to his shaking daughter and held her. Kali looked proud of Jane for conquering her demons.

It wasn’t long before it was night and the gang were giving Jane a punk makeover – Andrew had politely refused one – and getting ready to leave in the gang’s minivan. It was a risk since the gang’s previous heist had been recent but they didn’t want to waste time.

As they made their way to Ray Carol’s abode, Andrew couldn’t help but feel a cold fear in his stomach. The last time he had done something in outrage he’d been sent away for more than half a decade. He had to remind himself that those exact people were the ones he was getting payback on. But once his memories of Vietnam started to play, they wouldn’t stop.

Axel was sitting next to Andrew. Over the past day and a half Andrew realized he didn’t really like any of Kali’s gang members. Funshine seemed to be the only halfway decent one with Mick being a close second. Altogether though, they weren’t the type of people Andrew ever associated with, reckless as he was back in high school and university. These people operated somewhat differently than the Fellowship had used to and Andrew wasn’t sure how well he’d mesh with their methods for long. These people were doing the right thing but their morals were clearly difficult to pinpoint and Andrew felt anxious around such people.

A rubber band was between Axel’s fingers and he was plucking it. The sound irritated Andrew, heightening his anxiety as he was receding back into darker memories of his captivity. Finally, Andrew snapped. “Would you stop that please?”

Axel only grinned and did it again. Andrew could feel his temper rising. He reached out and grabbed on to it, not at all scared of the younger man. “I said to STOP.” His teeth were gritted.

“You don’t tell me what to do old man,” Axel spat. “I only take orders from Kali.”

He snapped the rubber band in Andrew’s face this time but unlike the other times, it broke. The sound so close to Andrew’s ears sounded a little too reminiscent of a gunshot. It wasn’t exactly the same but enough to tip him over the edge. A panic attack was incoming and Andrew couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t aware of what happened after that. He heard Jane yelling for him and fought through the haze, not wanting her to worry. Kali was shouting to while Axel shouted back.

Andrew slowly relaxed and realized it was Funshine who was calming him down from the panic attack. Jane was crying and Andrew reached out and hugged her so she’d calm down. Seeing her father unable to breathe and almost unresponsive had seriously scared her. Andrew shushed her. He finally realized what Axel and Kali were shouting about.

Mick alerted them all that they’d arrived. Andrew knew at once he was in no state to go confront anyone. He was shaking too hard and his breathing still wasn’t under control. Jane looked at him in worry and Andrew swallowed his concern as he told her to go.

“Go on. I’ll be fine here with Mick.” He told her. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. “Be careful, my brave girl.”

Jane nodded, her face set in a determined scowl as she followed Kali out of the van. Andrew and Mick waited in silence. The next 15 minutes felt like forever but soon after, the window of Ray Carol’s house broke and the gang was hurrying back in. Their yelling made no sense until Andrew pieced together bits and pieces. There had been someone else in the house. They hadn’t completed the mission.

Kali was yelling at Jane and that too made Andrew see red. He knew Jane hadn’t been able to kill the man despite the pain he’d caused their family. Andrew was surprised but proud of his daughter for that decision. Kali was mad at Jane stopping her from killing too.

“Stop it!” Andrew hissed at Kali. “It was her first mission.” Kali only glared at him but quietened for now.

All these things combined; Andrew was fast realizing it had been a mistake to join Kali’s gang. He had a feeling Jane felt the same way. She had looked upset the previous night when Kali had offered this place to be her home and she had looked conflicted. Kali’s gang was ruthless and the members weren’t at all sympathetic. This was no place for him and Jane but he knew this would be a choice he’d make with her later when they’d both gotten back to the warehouse and calmed down.

* * *

Andrew had been sitting with Jane in the room Kali had provided them in the warehouse for about an hour after the heist. It was silent as she thought about the things that had happened. She was holding onto her old flannel shirt. After a while she spoke up.

“Dad… I don’t think I want to do this.” She looked at Andrew as if asking for guidance.

“Finding your sister wasn’t what you expected?” Andrew asked with a rue smile. He had been expecting more too. He had been hoping Jane would see his perspective when he brought it up but it seemed she spoke out about it first.

“Mama asked to find her. But… Family is home. Home isn’t here.” She looked almost as if she expected him to be mad. As if she had somehow made a mistake. “The bad men are evil but… I don’t want to kill them.”

Andrew nodded. “You want to get out of here?” He asked softly. Jane nodded eagerly.

“Ok, Let’s go then.” He nodded his head towards the door but looked up to see Kali standing there. Her hand was raised as if she was about to knock.

“Jane… you’re leaving?” She looked shocked and angry.

“I’m sorry Kali,” El looked at her sister guiltily. “I thought I could do this. But this isn’t home.”

Kali looked at her almost betrayed but then softened. “Jane… I see my past self in your mistakes. I’m sorry I was hard on you earlier but we can still work together. We must.”

“They were children,” El spoke up.

“Were we also not?” Kali’s voice raised slightly. “I still remember the day I came to the Rainbow room and you weren’t there. When I grew strong enough, I escaped. I hid. I found a family just like you and your friends. But they couldn’t protect me and I lost them too. So I decided to stop hiding and hurt the bad men who hurt us… so they can’t hurt us again. So they can’t hurt _anyone else_ again.”

El shook her head. “Dad can protect me.”

Kali scoffed. “How, Jane? How?”

Andrew, who had been silent up till then, fumed. “She’s my daughter, I _will_ protect her. I’m sorry for your family Kali but my daughter still has hers.”

“You’ll protect her like you protected her mother?” Kali knew it was a cheap shot but she had nothing to lose. She needed Jane to stay even if Andrew didn’t. “Terry’s incapacitated because you weren’t there. You weren’t there because Brenner got to you too, didn’t he? He sent you away? And when you came back? Were you able to save Jane? You didn’t even know she was alive and safe, hidden with that policeman, until yesterday. How will you protect her Andrew?”

Andrew let out a frustrated yell at hearing Kali point out all his shortcomings.

“You listen here! Jane is my daughter and I will make the decisions to protect her. You and your runaway gang certainly can’t do anything to save her either.”

“Brenner is gone,” El spoke up suddenly. Her voice was low and desolate. She didn’t want Kali to be mad at her but she didn’t want to stay. Kali’s eyes flared dangerously and she stepped away from the door as another person walked in.

El gasped as Brenner walked in covering the door way in his usual suited up stern appearance. “That man today said otherwise.”

El gulped as she stepped back and her eyes teared up. Her breathing became irregular as she saw her worst nightmare standing in front of her again.

“You’re not real.” She whispered with a slight shake of her head. Andrew couldn’t see what El was seeing and he tried to figure out what was going on. What had scared her so suddenly.

“All this time and you haven’t looked for me? Why? Because you thought I was dead or because you were afraid of what you might find.”

“Go away,” El said again. She was shaking but she refused to look up.

“You have to confront your pain.” Brenner stepped forward. “You have a wound Eleven, a terrible wound. And it’s festering.”

Brenner got closer and as El backed away she fell in her chair, her fear evident from her breathing. Andrew ran to kneel next to her but she barely heard his concerned words.

“Do you remember what that word means? Festering? It means a rot. And eventually it will kill you.” El shook her head, her tears now falling.

“What are you showing her?” Andrew spat at Kali. Seeing how the girl’s concentration was solely focused on Jane he got up. Andrew roughly pushed Kali away at the same time Jane screamed a loud “GO AWAY” and started sobbing.

Kali’s attention shifted to Andrew and she showed him his worst nightmare. Jane fell to the ground before his eyes, no longer breathing. Andrew screamed and rushed towards her.

“JANE! JANE!” He screamed as he ran to his daughter’s fallen body. The real Jane tried to reach out to her father but he couldn’t hear or see her. El looked confused at Andrew’s actions until she saw Kali’s nose start to bleed. The still crying girl let out a screech and held out her hand to shove her older sister away.

“GET OUT OF HIS HEAD!”

Kali fell to the floor, knocked off her feet by El’s powers. Andrew’s vision broke and Jane ran to hug her father. He held on to her tightly.

“You’re ok. You’re ok.” He whispered; his tears endless. His heart was beating fast, fresh from the fear of thinking he had lost his daughter after barely getting her back.

Kali stood up. “Jane… Your mother wanted you to be with me. She sent you to find me!” Kali tried pleading one last time.

“You hurt Dad,” El looked angry. “Mama doesn’t want that.”

“Jane-“

“I think I’m capable of taking care of my own daughter. My Terry and I, we know each other better than you’d know her. She’d agree to my decisions in how I choose to raise our daughter.” Andrew’s voice was cold as he shakily stood up. “Leave.” He spat.

“They cannot save you Jane,” Kali warned one last time.

“But I can save them,” El replied just as coldly. “Go.”

Kali glared as she left the room, having lost the battle.

Both El and Andrew still needed a few moments to collect themselves. Kali and Brenner’s words still rang in her mind. She picked up her flannel again, hugging it. Her old life, her old friends, she hadn’t thought about them in the past few days but suddenly she couldn’t help but remember the boys. Remember Mike. The first home she’d ever had was with him. She still missed him even though she’d found her family.

Without realizing it, she’d ended up in the void. She saw Hopper first. She was angry at him but, somehow, she saw him standing there, in hospital scrubs, looking worried. But then El heard the voice she was looking for. Mike’s. He was running, screaming, “IT’S A TRAP! IT’S A TRAP!”

Seeing him scared, El ran to him wanting to provide comfort. Seeing him in distress made her cry. She reached out to him and screamed as he disappeared from his arms like he always did, leaving her empty on the inside.

“MIKE! MIIIIIIIKKKEE!” El screamed sobbing. Where was he? She felt her heart collapsing on her. He was in danger! As she came back out of the void she was still crying and screaming for him.

“Dad!” She sobbed. “Mike! Please! Danger!”

Andrew hugged her. “Shhh,” He soothed her gently. “Mike’s in danger?”

“Please! I NEED to see him” She sobbed against him and Andrew knew what she wanted. She pulled away looking defeated, almost as if she expected him to refuse.

“Come on,” Andrew only told her, helping her up. “Let’s get you home to your friends.”

El looked shocked but quickly got to her feet. Her and Andrew slipped out of the warehouse, minutes before the police made it there. Kali’s gang made their escape while Andrew and El drove the other way. Back home. Back to Hawkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope the Andrew and El reunion and the whole Ives-Rich family reunion was good. Please let me know what you think in the comments. Was it emotional enough? Did it live up to your expectations?
> 
> The Mileven Reunion and Andrew meeting Mike is next. Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mileven Reunion in this chapter and so is the blowout between Andrew and Hopper. I wasn't trying to make Hopper the bad guy in this fic. I love his character aside from how the Duffers ruined it in Season 3 but he doesn't make the wisest decisions which is why this was necessary. I do have a few headcanons and fics in mind where Hopper and Andrew get along swimmingly but unfortunately this fic isn't one of them. Hopper's made mistakes and he needs to face their consequences even if they aren't pleasant.

It was quiet in the car for a while. Jane looked upset; Andrew kept glancing at her worriedly. She was anxious and fidgety.

“How about you tell me a little about Mike?” Andrew asked her softly figuring a distraction was in order. Jane looked up at him surprised but she stopped fidgeting at least.

“Mike is… good.” Jane started, not entirely sure how to describe the boy who had a permanent place in her heart and always would. “He hid me from the bad men. In the basement. It was raining. The bad men killed Benny. And I was scared. And cold. Mike found me. With Lucas and Dustin. He gave me his coat and took me home. He made me a fort and kept me safe.”

Andrew turned. Jane was smiling softly now.

“He gave me El,” she told Andrew.

“El?” Andrew asked, confused.

“El, short for Eleven. Didn’t know Jane then.” She explained. “Like Mike, short for Michael.”

Andrew felt his heart ache remembering the tattoo on his daughter’s wrist. Branding her as an object, an experiment. Not human.

“This Mike… he gave you a nickname?” Andrew asked softly. El nodded.

“I didn’t want Eleven. Mike knew. Gave me El. I’m El now.” She obviously had an attachment to the name the boy had offered her. Andrew gulped, overcome with emotion. A stranger had made her human right after meeting her. He’d given her a normal name and had taken care of her. And the stranger had been a young boy her age.

“Do you want to be called El?” Andrew asked after processing the information she had just given him. She seemed to think about it for a moment.

“Both,” she decided eventually. “El and Jane both.”

Andrew nodded, a little relieved. He didn’t mind her nickname. It suited her, strangely. But he didn’t feel quite ready to remind himself she had been an experiment every time he said her name. El and Jane. They both represented parts of her family and she wanted both. He could live with that.

Once he was done processing, El continued.

“Mike taught me friend… and promise. Friend is someone who you do anything for. And promise is something you can’t break.” Jane told Andrew this so seriously. These words were very important to her, he realized.

“Mike said I was pretty, even without hair,” she said. Her hand unconsciously going to touch her gelled back curls.

“I broke my promise,” El looked miserable.

“Which promise?” Andrew asked.

“Snowball. Cheesy school dance” El told him, borrowing Mike’s explanation, once Andrew looked confused after he clearly didn’t understand what the Snowball was. “Mike promised we would go together. More than friends.”

“Oh…” Andrew said slowly. A part of him had been expecting this but it didn’t come as any less of a shock. Her daughter had fallen for the boy so soon after meeting him?

“I broke the promise. Was hiding in the cabin. Couldn’t go. Mike cried.” El looked so heartbroken as she told Andrew this.

“Hey, hey… It’s not your fault,” Andrew gently soothed his daughter. “That lying asshole of a police chief kept you hidden from everyone. I’m sure Mike will understand.”

He probably shouldn’t be cursing in front of his daughter, Andrew knew. However, he was too angry at Hopper to care and, clearly, she felt the same way. She had been lied to as well. Then Andrew realized the latter part of his daughter’s sentence.

“What do you mean he cried?” Andrew asked. “How did you know?”

El looked at Andrew sadly. “Mike called me. Every day. For 353 days. He went to the blanket fort and called me on his Supercomm. Wanted to know if I was alive and OK. I listened in the void. Every day. Since Day 26. Hopper wouldn’t let me answer. Even when Mike said he wouldn’t tell.”

Andrew was baffled. This boy had called out for his daughter every day for a year without even knowing she was alive. He seemed quite the character. Andrew was suddenly looking forward to meeting him so much more.

“He needed me,” El continued. “I needed him. He was angry and sad. I was angry and sad. Always _‘soon’_.”

El’s face looked so miserable as she said that and Andrew realized just how much being away from this boy was affecting her. He didn’t know anything about this Mike but he was clearly extremely important to his daughter.

“We’re going to see him now and whenever you want after this,” Andrew said firmly. “Promise, no more soon.” He saw Jane’s eyes widen at his promise.

“Real promise?” she asked. “Anytime I want?”

Andrew nodded once more. He felt the familiar anger bubbling in his chest again. Another thing to add to the list of grievances Hopper had committed against his family. Jane didn’t even believe in promises adults made her anymore.

“I promise,” he muttered as he looked over to see El starting to doze off against the car window. He let her sleep. She needed her energy after using her powers constantly all day.

* * *

Andrew could sense Jane’s anxiety even in her sleep and put his foot on the pedal. Luckily no one was on the roads once they left the main Chicago city. As they entered the Hawkins limits, Andrew gently nudged El awake. He needed her for directions. Unfortunately, other than the police station, he didn’t know his way around very well.

El jolted awake at once blinking quickly, the remnants of sleep in her eyes fading at once and indicating she hadn’t really been deeply asleep at all.

“We’re in Hawkins,” Andrew told her gently. “I need you to tell me where to go so we can find Mike.”

El nodded and immediately pointed him the right way. She knew Mike was no longer in the Hawkins Lab. The Byers house was where he was. As Andrew turned on Mirkwood, El suddenly felt a chill creep down her spine. Something wasn’t right. They could see the porch lights of the Byers house in the distance when she told Andrew to stop. Andrew immediately complied.

“What’s wrong?” He asked worriedly wondering if she had gotten the directions wrong. What she had sensed was much worse.

“Demogorgan,” El whispered. She made to get out of the car but Andrew stopped her.

“Hold it!” He whispered in panic. “We can’t leave like this. You could get hurt, Jane.”

El shook her head fiercely. “I can save them. Stronger now.”

Andrew looked at El helplessly before nodding. He exited the car with her, pulling out his shotgun from the back. He had bought it after returning from Vietnam in case of emergencies and had brought it along with him to Chicago. Luckily it hadn’t been needed then but the Demogorgan definitely classified not only as an emergency but as a perilous situation.

El walked with quick silent steps towards the house in the distance. Andrew followed, throwing glances over his shoulder occasionally in case the creature decided to attack from behind. As soon as they reached the house, a four-legged carnivorous creature rushed from the woods in the opposite direction. It seemed to be trying to find an entrance. Andrew gasped as the creature turned to him and El, it’s petaled mouth growling as it found easier prey in the humans currently outside the barriers of the house.

He raised his gun but before he could shoot his Jane had already stretched out her hand. She levitated it with her mind before slamming it on the ground a few times. Her anger was overflowing and she momentarily lost control and it went flying through the front window of the house, the breaking of glass sounding loud in the dead of the night.

El looked up at her dad who only gulped. She started walking to the front door and unlocked it, ready for their dramatic entrance.

The people behind the door gasped as they saw who entered. El stood there, dark makeup around her eyes, hair slicked back with gel and blood streaming from a single nostril. Everyone’s eyes then went to the man who entered behind her.

Messy brown hair and alert eyes the same as El’s, a worn coat and shotgun in hand. As the rest of the room tried to process the fact that _El is alive_ and _Who is the stranger with her_ ; a young boy stepped forward, a myriad of expressions crossing his features.

Shock, Disbelief, Hope, Relief, Joy and Love all warred on his face. A small smile was on his face and tears filled his eyes. 353 days and she was here. Her expression matched his; eyes teary and a smile expressing her inexpressible joy.

“El!,” “Mike”

They gasped as moved forward. Both teens met each other in the middle as they hugged, sobbing and holding on to each other as if someone would steal the other away. They had missed each other so much.

Andrew lowered his gun as he saw his daughter reunite with the dark-haired boy who was clearly Mike. A small smile played on his lips as he saw how happy she was now that the burden of missing him was off her chest. The teens were lost in their own world even as they pulled away, unaware and not at all caring of the audience around them.

“I never gave up on you! I called you every night!” Mike promised her intently. “Every night for-“

“353 Days” El completed his sentence with a slight shake of her head. “I heard,” she told him, looking into his eyes.

The boy’s breath hitched. Hurt suddenly bloomed on his features. “Why didn’t you tell me you were out there? That you were ok?” He asked.

“Because I wouldn’t let her.” Mike looked behind him to see Hopper. He was looking at El who was glaring right back him. “Where have you been?”

Instead of answering him, El looked furious. “With my _real papa_ ,” she hissed. “ _Not gone!”_

Hopper went white. He had been ignoring Andrew for a few minutes up till then but now he had to confront the situation he had built for himself. The other shoe finally dropped and Hopper had known it would all along.

Everyone around them gasped upon hearing El’s words. El had a father. And suddenly it made so much sense why the man had El’s hair and eyes and his smile was so reminiscent of hers.

“You lied!” El continued. “For 353 days!”

That’s what seemed to snap Mike out of his shock. He looked at Hopper with fury and rage painting his features.

“You’ve been hiding her. You’ve been hiding her this whole time,” he whispered in anger and disbelief. Mike pushed at Hopper. The older man turned to the younger boy and glared.

“Hey! Let’s talk. _In private!”_ His voice left no room for argument but Mike wasn’t having it.

“NO! You can say it right here. I’m not going _anywhere_ with you!” Mike yelled, the volume and emotion in his voice scaring the others. Hopper sighed.

“The more people know about her, the more danger she’s in. The more danger you and your family are in.”

Andrew had a hard time keeping his mouth shut in that moment hearing the first sentence. ‘People’ huh? His Jane’s own family had been classified as part of those people who couldn’t know about her. He gritted his teeth and held his lips closed knowing he would get his turn soon.

“What so I should be thanking you?” Mike asked incredulously.

“I’m not asking you thank me kid. I’m just asking you to understand.”

“ _I DON’T. I DON’T UNDERSTAND_ ” Mike roared. No one else in the room dared to say anything. Mike’s dam had been building up and this was his breaking point.

“That’s _FINE_ ,” Hopper yelled back. “But _DO NOT_ blame her okay? She’s upset enough as it is.”

“ _I DON’T BLAME HER I BLAME YOU! I BLAME YOU! NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS OKAY!”_ Mike screamed. Hopper was feeling the pressure and suddenly he was aware how everyone was looking at him like he was the bad guy. This was before Andrew had even had a chance to speak.

Hopper sighed, speaking softer, “Kid… I checked up on you for a reason. It was hard but you were fine, okay? She needed to be safe!”

Mike suddenly went stiff. His face turned stony. “ _Fine_ … You thought I was _fine?”_ He asked with a cold bitter laugh. “ _I COULDN’T BREATH FOR 353 DAYS!”_

As if he couldn’t take it anymore, Mike lunged. “ _YOU’RE A STUPID, LYING, DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT!_ ” He punched Hopper again and again while the older man tried to stop him.

“ _LIAR, LIAR, LIAR.”_ As the audience around them suddenly moved to action, trying to separate Mike and Hopper, El rushed forward.

“Mike! _MIKE!”_ She called him. She was crying too. She dragged Mike off Hopper and hugged him. He collapsed into her and sobbed harder now that she was holding him.

“Kid I just did what I thought was best for everyone,” Hopper said gruffly looking at the two crying teens.

Andrew let out a laugh then, cold and bitter and hollow.

“Sure you did.” His eyes were terrifying. “Is that what you tell yourself chief? You did everything to keep everyone safe?”

All trace of laughter then disappeared from his face in a snap.

“I asked, No, I _BEGGED_ you to tell me anything about my daughter if you found her. And you kept her _HIDDEN_! Not only from me and Terry but from her friends too. The only people she cares about. I knew I never should have trusted you. Lawyers, Politicians, Policemen… government pawns aren’t ya? You’re all the _same_! Useless imbeciles thinking you can ruin everyone’s lives because you have some power over the common man. Power that the _common man_ gives you! You turn around and use it against us.”

Everyone was dead silent. Hopper could feel a vein bursting in his head.

“Hey, I’ve been keeping everyone safe all this time. Like it or not.” He tried to say, “So you can stop it with that bullshit even if you’re mad. We’re not all bad. We just do _Our Job_. Protecting people.”

“Of fucking course, you do,” Andrew said mockingly. “It’s why I hate you all so much. You get an _inch_ of authority and you think you’re so great. That you can take people’s lives in your own hand and do whatever you want without their permission or knowledge.”

“Keeping everyone safe?” Andrew continued. “Safe, but miserable! You kept my daughter away from her friends. You told her _my wife and I_ were _DEAD_!” Andrews satisfied in the gasps that resounded in the room.

“You _knew_ we were looking for her for 12 years. We _begged_ you to help us. Told you everything you needed to find that boy. But you lied to her. You lied to us and _everyone_ in this room. Great job protecting everyone Chief. I’m sure we’re all so grateful.”

Hopper exploded. “Hey, buddy? You have _NO IDEA_ what that lab is capable of alright? I lied to keep everyone safe from them. I don’t think you realize how fucking important it was to keep everyone clueless.”

Andrew choked on air at these words.

“Are you kidding me? They took my fucking wife and daughter so don’t you start preaching to me about what _THAT LAB_ is capable of. I’ve seen it first hand before you. _MY_ friends and family dealt with Brenner first hand. I know more than you think. So don’t you go thinking you’re such a great person and did a service for keeping everyone safe. What? You were a big city cop? Served in Vietnam? You’ve seen all the bad there is, haven’t you? That totally gives you all the right to go make decisions for everyone around you, doesn’t it?” He mocked.

“Well guess what buddy, You ain’t special. I served in Vietnam too. Lived 5 years contained and tortured in captivity. I didn’t even know I _HAD_ a kid but even after I did you kept her from away from me, pretending she was dead. How’d you feel if that shoe was on your foot huh?”

Hopper suddenly stiffened, Joyce as well, but Andrew didn’t notice and neither did he care.

“Imagine this: You have a little girl. She’s the light of your existence; the only thing you have left to live for after living through horrors that can never leave you behind. But someone takes her away before you can do anything about it. And there’s a chance you can have her back but _NO_. Because some rando police chief who doesn’t even know you or your family has decided you don’t deserve to be a parent. Because he _thinks_ you can’t keep her safe. He’s psychic like that. You’re her father and it’s your job but you couldn’t save her before and a rando isn’t letting you save her now. A _stranger_ is obsessed with your capabilities and think they know fucking better than you. And your little girl, that you and your wife have been searching for, begging for to come home, are left in anguish with a black hole swallowing them every day until they can see her again.”

Everyone in the room had a different expression ranging from shocked, terrified to angry. They had been looking between Andrew and Hopper during the whole spat. Mike and El were still holding on to each other tightly. Andrew had stepped in front of them at some point, protectively, something that hadn’t gone unnoticed by Hopper. Jonathan, Nancy and the kids, sans Max, were too shocked to say anything. Everything was happening so fast. Max and Steve, despite knowing bits and pieces of the story from the past year were confused and somewhat scared.

Joyce only looked helpless to stop the two arguing men; she was angry at Hopper and sympathetic towards Andrew but she knew Andrew’s last words had hit too close to home. There was no way he could have known about Sarah and that only seemed to be the reason it hit Hopper harder. Hopper’s expressions switched through a myriad of fury, frustration, resignation, despair and intense pain throughout the argument. Andrew’s last words had been a bullet straight to the chest that silenced him. He had no more excuses. He knew what he’d done was wrong and knew he couldn’t be forgiven. Andrew and Terry had at least deserved to know.

“I’m sorry,” Hopper mumbled gruffly before making a beeline for the door. He pulled it open and left, slamming it behind him so hard the house shook.

The occupants in the house all looked nervously at each other and then at Andrew to see his reaction. The man just let out a weary sigh, the anger and adrenaline slowly draining out leaving exhaustion behind now that the person who had ired him had left. He turned behind him to see El still standing with Mike, holding his hand tightly. She was looking at him and Andrew smiled at her comfortingly. He was ok.

Seeing him smile El smiled too. She tugged on Mike’s hand and brought him over to Andrew.

The young boy was quite nervous about meeting El’s dad. He knew he had strong feelings for her and she had just come back. He wasn’t fully done processing her being back let alone the fact she had parents who were alive. Having seen Andrew give Hopper a piece of his mind had been one of the most impressive things Mike had ever witnessed. Feeling his own anger intensely, Mike had felt a wave of satisfaction seeing someone else as angry as him over the blatant lying about El’s whereabouts. However, he was still aware that this was _El’s Dad_. Clearly Andrew was not someone to mess with when he was angry and Mike was suddenly nervous when El tugged him toward Andrew. The man was only looking at El and him with a gentle smile. This made all the difference. As El tugged him forward Mike tried to smile too. It was weak but he succeeded and Andrew easily noticed the awe in the young boys eyes as he came forward.

“Mike,” El demanded his attention gently away from her father.

“Yes El?” He asked, instantly attentive to her.

“ _Real_ papa,” she told him seriously. Her eyes had a joyous twinkle and her smile was so overwhelmingly relieved that Mike couldn’t help but feel her joy as well.

“This is your real dad?” He asked. He mostly just wanted to see her smile as she did that. It was obvious this was El’s father. His mannerisms and his appearance were too similar for him to be anything but.

“Yes. Not Brenner. Andrew Rich. Real Papa.” El squeezed his hand and looked up at a smiling Andrew happily. “Dad, this is Mike.”

“Hello si-“ Mike was about to greet the older man but he was cut off as the man wrapped his arms around the young boy in a fierce hug.

“Thank you,” Andrew whispered as he embraced the boy. His hands remained on Mike’s shoulders as he pulled away. “You saved my daughter. You hid her. She told me. For that my Terry and I, we can never repay you. Just… thank you so much.”

Mike gulped, feeling a lump in his throat as Andrew thanked him with a heavy voice. The older man was fighting his own tears, well aware that if this young boy had not given his daughter her jacket and taken her home, he’d never have found her. Mike hadn’t realized it then, but he hadn’t only given a strange girl a jacket, he’d given Andrew and Terry their daughter back.

“It was nothing sir,” Mike told him honestly. “She helped find my friend and she saved us. She’s… She’s…”

Andrew gently squeezed Mike’s shoulder as the young boy tried to sum up his feelings for the girl and failed. It was a gentle reassurance but the meaning was clear. Andrew fully understood.

El went around the room reuniting with Dustin and Lucas and introducing them to her father as her friends as well. She was cold towards Max but the girl shrugged it off for now, thinking it was because she was a stranger. Jonathan and Nancy got brief introductions as they hugged the young girl too. They even introduced her to Steve who just nodded awkwardly, unsure what to do about meeting the telekinetic child and her dad.

She introduced Joyce last who hugged El warmly.

“Hi sweetie,” the woman said gently. “Are you ok? How are you doing?”

El felt a smile rise to her face as Joyce worried about her. The first motherly affection she’d ever received was Joyce’s. El wished Brenner hadn’t hurt Mama. She was sure Mama would have been just like Joyce, perhaps even better since she would have been El’s own Mama instead of Will’s. As she tugged Andrew behind her, Joyce looked at the man behind her with a nervous smile. She remembered him very well. His haunted desperate eyes had been like looking in a mirror and she had no words for Hopper’s actions either.

“Hello again, Mr. Rich,” she said softly. “I’m glad you finally found your daughter again. I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to help earlier.”

Andrew smiled back. “It’s not your fault. It’s nice to meet you again.”

“How’s Terry?” Joyce asked. El, satisfied that her father and Joyce were getting along, went back to the boys and Max.

“She’s… she’s fine.” Andrew nodded. “We’re hoping now that Jane’s back she’ll do even better. She already communicated with her in the half day she was back.”

Joyce nodded.

“Jane…huh.” She looked contemplative. “I almost forget that’s her name. The kids always called her El.”

“Yeah. Terry named her obviously. Becky told me it was after Jane Goodall.” Andrew said wistfully. “It makes sense. Terry loved animals. I wish she was still able to see Jane more clearly and how she grew up. She’d be so proud.”

“She is a great girl,” Joyce agreed. She bit her lip as if holding back something then she gestured towards the corner of the room so they wouldn’t be overheard. Andrew looked curious but followed.

“Look I-I… I know you’re angry at Hopper for keeping Jane away but there’s something I should tell you. You didn’t know, and there is no way you _could have_ known, but Hopper… H-he lost his daughter too.”

Andrew’s eyes widened in shock upon hearing that and was silent as Joyce continued, “He lost her to cancer so when you said what you did, he left because he understood. He _has_ been in your shoes so… please don’t bring it up again? It’s the only thing I ask of you because there really is no way for him to get his Sarah back the way we got our kids back.”

Andrew was silent as he processed this.

“I know he’s made some mistakes trying to keep everyone safe. Really BIG mistakes,” Joyce added emphatically seeing Andrew was getting riled up again. “But… He didn’t mean to. El was his new hope in life and he was willing to give anything to keep her safe.”

The next moment Joyce realized she had made a mistake as Andrew hissed.

My daughter isn’t his _new hope_ ,” he spat viciously, eyes flashing. “I’m sorry he lost his daughter. I really am. But my Jane isn’t his replacement daughter; she’s my very real one. I never even got a chance to be with her and he furthered that. He can’t play _pretend papa_ and act like I don’t exist. Like my own daughter isn’t mine because he misses his own and can’t get her back. I missed my Jane too. _Every day_ for the past few years since I knew she existed. He told my daughter her parents were gone! How long was he planning on keeping us from her? She never would have looked if she thought we were already gone. He kept her for a year on the promise of soon just to see her friends who she _already_ knew. How many more years would I and Terry have had to wait because he decided it was best?”

Joyce had no response. She wrung her hand nervously.

“You lost your son too,” Andrew looked at Joyce with a piercing gaze. “Imagine if he was hidden away with someone for a year while you killed yourself trying to find him. Would you say thank you to that person for keeping him safe or fuck you for keeping him away? What you felt for a week? It was mine and Terry’s years. First Brenner and then _him_. Good ol’ trustworthy Chief Hopper. Whom we asked to give us information if he found anything. He lied. Imagine finding out that person who hid your child is expecting a thank you for keeping them safe after lying about what happened to them to your face. Would you be willing to forgive them when they’re the reason your torture didn’t end when it could have?”

Joyce nodded. She knew the answer to those questions. She was angry at Hopper right now just thinking about how he had hidden the poor girl away for a year and lied to everyone about her. But when she put herself in Andrew’s shoes? She felt even worse. Unbridled fury simmered under her veins because she knew the pain Andrew and Terry felt. She knew she could never bring herself to forgive anyone if they’d done the same to her regarding Will or Jonathan.

As Joyce contemplated this, Andrew said one last thing, “I won’t bring up Sarah again. I’m not that cruel. But you can’t expect me to be happy he hid my child from me and at the same time made her miserable too. From what she’s told she was going crazy alone in that cabin he hid her in and refused to let her see outside of.

“I understand,” Joyce said sincerely. “What he did was wrong. I won’t ask you to forgive him because I know I wouldn’t be able to either. But… when you told him to put himself in your shoes, I’m sure he understood. So please… just let that bit go.”

Andrew sighed and agreed once again. He saw Jane looking curiously at him so he and Joyce joined the party again as they were brought up to speed on what was going on. It became clear. Will wasn’t doing well and the gate needed to be closed. Soon after, Hopper returned. If his eyes were redder than normal no one said anything.

* * *

Plans were drawn up about how to free Will from the Mindflayer and close the gate.

Team One was Jonathan, Nancy and Joyce. They were to take Will and extract the Mindflayer. They’d then give the signal to Team Two– Andrew, El and Hopper– who would be at the lab waiting to close the gate. Team Two wasn’t fully pleased with this arrangement but their differences had to be set aside for now. Hopper was the only other person left who knew how to use a gun and get to the lab. He’d been the only one who’d been there regularly enough to know the inside of it too.

Mike had been angry at first about not being allowed to go. He had just gotten El back and would have to say goodbye again. Andrew pulled the young boy aside for a few moments.

“I’ll take care of her, Mike. I promise. But we need you to stay here. It’s not safe for too many people to be there together.” Andrew looked at the boy pleadingly. Mike looked like he was about to argue.

“I promise I’ll bring her back safe,” Andrew repeated.

The fear in Mike’s eyes dissipated but only a little. Andrew had gotten to the heart of the issue. He nodded even if he wasn’t happy about it. Later he and his friends would come up with his own way to help.

Team One left first.

Andrew and Hopper waited by the Blazer while El said goodbye to Mike. Andrew couldn’t hear what the kids were saying but he knew they were comforting each other. Parting was difficult for them and he respected that. He could see their faces growing closer and closer and realized they were about to kiss. Andrew knew perhaps he should be a little more concerned but surprisingly enough, he wasn’t. Mike was a good kid.

From the other side of the blazer Hopper loudly cleared his throat– his fatherly instinct had taken over and he hadn’t been able to hold it back despite knowing he had no right to anymore. Andrew’s glare burned him and Hopper looked away. Andrew looked back to where El and Mike had quickly distanced themselves upon the interruption.

“Take your time, honey.” Andrew called out to El gently. “Say goodbye properly. We’ll be waiting in the car.” He reassured.

Hopper huffed and got into the car. Andrew followed and, in a few minutes, El joined them. The ride to the lab was tense and silent. Andrew had said what he’d needed to say but being in such close proximity to Hopper had him seething again. Hopper, for his part, knew nothing he said would excuse him so he had nothing to say.

El though, she still had her own bone to pick with Hopper.

“You told me they were gone,” she said coldly from the back seat of the Blazer. “You always _LIED!”_

Hopper was silent.

“My real papa. _NOT_ gone, _DOESN’T_ lie.” She said emphatically reaching out to Andrew. Her voice was heavy with tears now. She had trusted Hopper for a whole year and he had betrayed her. She had let him take care of her thinking he knew what was best but he’d only lied and kept the truth from her.

Andrew held his daughter’s hand, gently rubbing it in between his own to comfort her. The pain in her voice hurt him and made him angry but he knew it was her turn now. She had to let out her pain and anger and hopefully after that they’d never have to interact with the man who’d hurt their family further ever again.

“He brought me to Mike. _Not_ soon.” El continued reminding Hopper of his unkept promise. “My real family: Mama, Aunt Becky. And Dad. I’m going with them now.”

El paused as if considering if she had anything else left to say. “You hurt me. Not B-R-A-T. Won’t go back to lab for being one. Dad will protect me. We will be full happy. Not halfway happy.”

She sat back in her seat after that, her breath hitching as she clearly fought any tears that were trying to come up.

Hopper felt the same as her, forcing down tears. How had he gone so wrong? He knew he was in the wrong for hiding El from her real parents. Unconsciously he had begun to think of himself as her dad and now her ‘real papa’ jab hurt him more than anything else. He realized she was comparing him to Brenner. Brenner who had forced her to call him papa her whole life until she escaped not even letting her consider she had an actual loving father driving himself crazy trying to find her outside the sterile lab walls. He had given her a warmer four walls but he hadn’t been any better. She had still been trapped, unable to see the light of day with curtains drawn and no stepping out. He’d lied to her too, just like Brenner had. Taken away her family without even giving her the option of knowing they existed.

Andrew’s words earlier had hit him too hard. Last year when he’d met Andrew he had felt for the man having lost Sarah himself and knowing what the pain felt like. Andrew was right; it was a black hole. Hopper had even told Joyce he’d give anything for a chance to get Sarah back. He’d taken away Andrew’s chance. If someone had done the same thing with his daughter, Hopper knew he’d pulverize the person on the spot. The fact Andrew hadn’t yet done so was still a feat.

Hopper knew he’d made mistakes that couldn’t be forgiven. He knew it was best to not ask for it in the first place.

They arrived at the deserted lab finally. El hesitated coming closer to the towering building. The worst years of her life had been in this building. She knew no one was there who’d hurt her, not with the Demodogs lurking around, but she was still scared. Andrew stood next to her, hating the building and the people inside it that stole his love and his daughter both from him. Seeing El’s nerves he put his own feelings aside though.

“I’ll be there with you every step of the way,” Andrew swore. “No one will take you away ever again.”

He said it so firmly that El didn’t even have to ask if he promised. They ventured inside the lab, doing their best to ignore the blood on the floor and the bodies of scientists littering the halls. On their way down the stairs they ran into an injured man. Andrew stood in front of El as Hopper handled the situation. He knew the man it seemed. But the man seemed to knew El. She clutched Andrew’s coat tightly in her first as he looked at her in recognition.

“Hey Doc, been meaning to tell ya. This is Eleven and her dad, Andrew.” He introduced them.

Andrew nodded apprehensively in greeting. This wasn’t Brenner but if he was a scientist from this lab then, clearly, he couldn’t be too far behind, could he? He remained silent as Hopper continued to talk.

“She’s been staying with me for about a year but will be with her family now. She’s about to save our asses so maybe once this is all said and done you could help her out too? Help her lead a normal life where she’s not poked and prodded at like a lab rat? I don’t know,” Hopper said finishing bandaging the man up to stop the blood gushing from his wound. “Just a thought.”

The trio continued down into the basement. Toxic ashes fell from the sky and from the broken glass in the viewing room the gate looked horrifying, a shadow moving behind it trying to escape. There were no demodogs luckily. They quickly got on the lift and descended into the rift.

At first things seemed to be going well but when the monster within seemed to realize El was trying to close the gate, the demodogs came rushing back; trying to kill them before she could. Hopper and Andrew worked side by side, shooting intently at the monsters, buying El the time she needed.

The young girl in question was screaming, blood spilling down her nostrils and from behind her ears. She thought about what Kali taught her. All the pain she had endured and the anger she felt. Her body levitated off the ground as she let out one last guttural scream before sealing the gate. She fell to the floor but Andrew caught her before she could hit her head.

“I’m so proud of you,” he whispered, voice heavy with emotion. “My little girl. You did so good. Your mama and I love you so much.” 

El sniffled; her head pounded and her chest and throat hurt from the screaming but her dad was hugging her tightly and he’d said the one thing Brenner had never told her. The one thing _No one_ had ever told her before Terry and Andrew. I love you so much. Her mama and papa loved her. She was more than just her powers and she finally had her family again.

* * *

The trio made their way back to the Byers house soon after, stopping only to bring Owens to the hospital. As soon as they got back Mike threw open the door, racing down the porch to ask about El. The poor boy nearly sobbed with relief seeing her alive and breathing. She was weak but still managed to call out for the person she missed most.

“Mike.”

It was only later when Andrew noticed the rest of the kids were covered in slime and their hair had ashes. Stories were exchanged later on but for that night, everyone simply cleaned themselves up and collapsed on the floor. Mike and El held each other while Andrew slept near them guarding his daughter and the person most precious to her.

They were all safe and that was a relief.

Adjustments had to be made for the next few weeks. El and Mike couldn’t bear to be separated and Andrew had no desire to do so either. He rented a room at the Hawkins Inn while El recovered so her friends and Mike could see her every day. Becky visited once with Terry; Andrew and El went back a few times as well, always returning the day after.

Andrew took the time the kids were over and caring for El to look around Hawkins. He decided buying a humble abode in this tiny town wasn’t a bad idea. As a child he’d had little reason to visit here from Bloomington. He knew Terry and Becky occasionally came for some reason or the other since their home was only a 45 minute drive and it was quicker to get any essentials from Hawkins than to drive all the way to Bloomington.

Hawkins was suitable, Andrew decided. He then chuckled as if there was anything to decide in the first place. El had made the decision for him long ago. He wasn’t about to separate her from her friends.

Andrew’s luck seemed to be back on his side as a month after the gate closing, Hawkins Lab was smeared in the papers for harming the local residents. Nancy and Jonathan’s story had done the intended harm and the remaining lab staff left quietly; the gates to the lab closed for good.

It was time to buy a house and Andrew had found the perfect one in the suburbs. It was cozy but big enough to fit his little family. Him, Terry and Jane. There was even a guest room for Becky who opted to stay in her parent’s home despite Andrew’s offers she move to Hawkins with the rest of them. She ended up visiting very often so they almost never noticed her absence and Becky appreciated the time she suddenly had to herself now; no more worries about caring for a static sister and a traumatized brother-in-law plaguing her. She had given Terry’s guardianship over to Andrew, knowing her sister would have wanted to be cared after by her would-have-been-husband. She was in no condition to sign the marriage papers but Andrew got Terry a ring anyway the day Becky had officially signed the guardianship documents.

“I did promise,” he told Becky when she asked. He finally felt worthy enough to fulfill the promise he’d made to Terry on her porch years ago. Becky had just shaken her head amused. As far as she was concerned, Andrew and Terry had been the only ones for each other since they met; each the other’s specific brand of crazy.

Slowly but surely the Ives-Rich family was healing. It wasn’t much but it was a start. The best day, ironically, was when Hopper arrived to the new Ives-Rich residence. His visit was short but it finished his business with the family so it was necessary. Hopefully it was enough to earn their tolerance, Hopper hoped resigned.

Andrew answered the door. El was out with her friends. She couldn’t go into public places. Andrew was still not sure it was safe but he had no intentions of restricting her movement between her friends houses and the forest as long as she stayed away from crowded places while the lab was still wrapping up their business.

“Mr. Rich,” Hopper said stiffly, tilting his head when Andrew opened the door.

“Chief Hopper,” Andrew replied just as stiffly.

“I just came to drop something off,” Hopper said. He handed Andrew a sealed envelope. “Owens made it. El’s birth certificate. He said it would be prudent to keep her away from public places for at least another year but… that’s up to you I guess.”

The man’s voice was gruff as he realized Andrew wouldn’t appreciate his advice. “Anyway, I uh…I just needed to hand this over.” He concluded.

Andrew quickly opened the envelope and read the contents.

Andrew Rich and Teresa Ives were the parents.

Jane Ives-Rich, born February 16.

Hopper turned to leave but Andrew called out to stop him.

“Wait, Chief!” Andrew said. Hopper turned around. Andrew’s face was still set in stiff expression but he gave a slight nod.

“Thank you,” the grateful father said. His tone still lacked warmth but it was sincere. There was no forgiveness, but there was gratitude for the good Hopper did manage to bring to their lives.

Hopper nodded, accepting the gratitude and heading back to the Blazer. This was the most he could have hoped for and expected and he was thankful for receiving both.

Andrew looked down at the birth certificate and pondered over Owen’s advice via Hopper. He wasn’t happy about it but it was necessary. Andrew would let Jane wander around Hawkins and her friend’s houses if she wanted but crowded areas were off limits at least for a while.

So naturally, this proved to be a problem almost instantly when El came home with a dreamy smile on her face.

“Mike asked me to the Snowball again,” she told him and Terry happily. They weren’t sure how much Terry could hear and process but both father and daughter included her in their conversations anyway. She was part of the family of course. She deserved to know about their lives instead of being treated like a permanent invalid. Maybe one day she’d get better enough to respond regularly even without words? Andrew and El held on to that hope tightly. She certainly did her best with the lights and sudden movements whenever she could.

“He said he wasn’t mad I broke the promise. He said it’s not my fault. Then he said there is one this year. I can go, right?” El asked hopefully. She knew Andrew didn’t stop her from much but even he had to be cautious when it came to staying hidden.

“Let me think about it?” Andrew asked her. He grinned when Jane pouted but nodded. She knew her father didn’t want to make her suffer so she was always more patient with him.

Eventually, after consulting Joyce who consulted Owens, it was decided that one night couldn’t do much harm especially at a middle school where the chaperones were mostly teachers and a few bored parents. El had a lot of fun choosing the dress she was going to wear. Andrew was planning on taking her to Bloomington to shop for one but that plan was cancelled once Becky came over with some of her and Terry’s old clothes from their teen years.

She had been cleaning out the attic now that the house was in disarray because of most of its residents moving, anyway. She was supposed to look after Terry while the father daughter duo was out shopping but she had picked up one of the boxes she had set aside for El supposing some of the clothes might come in use. Even after a month El still hadn’t had a chance to expand her wardrobe too much.

El fell in love with most of her mama and Aunt Becky’s old dresses that she went through with her Aunt. Her favorite though, undoubtedly, was a pretty medium blue dress that had belonged to Terry. It had pink polka dots on it and even had a matching belt.

“I’m wearing this to the Snowball,” she told Andrew firmly when he came into the living room with keys in hand, ready to remind her they needed to leave soon. She modeled it for him, Terry and Becky a few minutes later and it was perfect. Becky fixed the few areas that needed to be altered but even without the alterations the dress fit El like a glove.

“You look beautiful sweetheart,” Andrew told her.

“Just like your mama did,” Becky smiled. They all looked to Terry who had a smile on her face despite the usual vacant look in her eyes.

The night of the Snowball arrived. El was bouncing off the walls with excitement. Mike had been over earlier and had left before dinner to go get ready himself. Andrew had teased him about coming over when the two were going to see each other in the evening anyway but the duo of course hadn’t cared about that at all. They had spent time together every single day since the gate had closed and even more after the Ives-Rich family had moved to Hawkins a few weeks ago and that didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. Andrew knew eventually he would have to set some boundaries between the two teens but for now they were innocent children, traumatized by circumstances out of their control. He would give them the time they needed to heal and in turn he trusted they’d bear with him when he got a little too protective.

El had wolfed down her dinner, including her Eggo dessert and then had started to get ready. Her dress was easy but she was clueless about her hair and makeup so Becky and Andrew had to somehow style El’s short mop of curls into something pretty and also apply her makeup. The clock was ticking and El was anxious as the two adults tried to figure out what to do.

Becky worked on El’s hair, brushing the soft curls and pinning them back with berets while Andrew attempted to do her makeup.

“Dad! We’re late!” she whined.

“Oh hush, Mike knows we’re coming,” Andrew teased. “He’ll understand. Besides, Karen won’t let him leave without a few dozen pictures anyway so he might even be later than us.”

Andrew had formed an amiable friendship with Karen. The woman had come over a few days after the Ives-Rich family had moved to Hawkins bringing along her famous casserole. Mike had been talking about El for a while and Karen, ever the polite welcoming hostess, decided to kill two birds with one stone: Meeting the family of the girl her son was besotted with and welcoming them into the town at the same time.

Andrew and Karen had gotten along quite well and had formed a tentative friendship and once she had found out Mike had asked El to the Snowball the overexcited mother had insisted Andrew take a bunch of pictures of the young couple since he had volunteered as a chaperone just to make sure nothing went wrong at the dance. The chances of government agents being there was low but Andrew still refused to take any.

“No dad!” Andrew paused as El shrieked again. “Nancy says the concealer goes first!” she insisted.

Andrew shook his head and chuckled amused. “Alright, alright, bossy.”

“Mike needs to think I’m pretty,” El said seriously. Andrew paused for a moment then he kneeled down so he was at eye level with a sitting El.

“You are already so pretty. Just like your mama and Aunt Becky. Mike will think that too, even without makeup.”

El nodded. She knew. Mike had called her pretty when she had no hair and dirt streaks on her face. That made her happy.

Eventually Andrew and El made it out the door and finally arrived at the middle school. Andrew had barely parked before El was flying out the door. He followed after, laughing slightly. He saw Joyce and Hopper sharing a cigarette across the lot. Probably waiting for Will. Andrew entered a few moments after El.

Mike was across the room, staring at El with an awestruck besotted look on his face. The two teens approached each other and Andrew grinned as he heard Mike blurt out “You look beautiful,” over the din to El. The girl shyly looked to her feet, unaware of how to respond. The expression on the boy’s face was sincere and Andrew watched as Mike asked El to dance before going over the corner of the room where he was appointed to be chaperoning.

It turned out to be the perfect spot because from there Andrew could see Mike and El on the dance floor. Seeing Mike so smitten and unable to take his eyes of his daughter, Andrew could feel his heart hurt. She had grown up without him being there. The first person to ever treasure her that she knew of had been Mike and not her father or mother. It was a bittersweet feeling for Andrew but he knew he would always be important to his daughter so without hesitation he raised his camera and snapped a picture right as Mike leaned in to kiss El. The couple pulled apart after the peck and Andrew couldn’t help but snap a picture of their smiles after either.

“Karen will love these,” Andrew mused to himself as he looked at the young couple.

Later in the evening Andrew would drive the lovestruck teens back home. Mike would catch a ride home with them instead of Nancy and Andrew wouldn’t mind the extra two minutes as long as his daughter felt happy. Later he’d go to tuck her in bed and she’d fall asleep with a smile on her face and Andrew would feel his heart lighten as he would go sit with his Terry.

“We did it, Terry,” he’d tell her, holding his hands tightly between his. Within his heart he knew she could hear and understand him. It was a feeling, a trust that had always been there even when she didn’t respond. 

“We got our Jane back. She’s not named Arwen,” Andrew chuckled, “but she does seem to like Lord of the Rings when I read it with her so I guess that’s good enough. We both got our ends of the deal.”

Andrew could see something flicker in the very back of Terry’s eyes. Amusement, perhaps. He squeezed her hand as he looked at her lovingly, “We have our family, just like we promised.”

And Terry mustered the strength to weakly squeeze Andrew’s hand back.

It hadn’t been easy. They had all suffered a lot but finally, after more than a decade, The Ives-Rich family was whole and healing again. They had fulfilled their promise and they were all safe and sound with each other. They were all finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This fic ends here but I might expand on this universe at some later point and write more AUs where Andrew is alive. 
> 
> What did you think? How was the final chapter? The Mileven Reunion? The Hopper and Andrew spat? The Mike and Andrew meeting? The Andrew and Joyce and El and Hopper conversations? Did I deliver or could it have been better.
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism and please do leave a comment telling me what you thought of this fic and of Andrew and Tendrew and the Ives-Rich family in general.
> 
> Kudos are great but comments are even better! Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave a review in the comments. I poured my heart and soul into writing this and I'd love to hear your perception of Andrew and Terry of the fic in general, even if you have no prior knowledge about Tendrew. Kudos are great but comments are 1000 times better and more thrilling to receive. 
> 
> Since this is a repost, I'd really appreciate not to lose any comments because I had to abandon the original due to regretfully adding a very troublesome person as co-author before realizing what they were like (again, I wrote this 100% on my own so no credit is being stolen from them luckily), I'd really appreciate any and all comments especially from previous commentators as your comments made my day last time as well!


End file.
